The Love We Have to Give
by FictionWriter91
Summary: Sequel to The Tangled Webs We Weave. Two years have passed in Ferngully. Pips has been troubled and haunted by his dreams. Crysta has been struggling herself hiding something from Pips. Will life ever be normal again? Will Pips be able to tell Crysta about his past? Will it break them apart or make them stronger?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my sequel to The Tangled Webs We Weave. I've always wondered about Pips' family and past as it's never really mentioned in the movie or the book. This is just something I've created in my mind over the years. Enjoy!**

 _He could hear the screaming. It rang in his ears, deafening him. He kept looking and looking but couldn't find them to help them. Then over the screaming came the laughter. He tried to shout, tried to find help, but there was nothing and no one. Suddenly, they came into view. They were lying there with dead eyes and blood everywhere. He began to scream..._

Pips sat bolt upright gasping for air. He was in darkness, but he could still see their eyes. He felt a stirring beside him.

"Pips? What's wrong?" Crysta reached up and touched his back gently. When he didn't answer, she sat up. "Pips?"

"It was nothing," he finally replied, not looking at her. She touched his cheek with her finger.

"I'm here," she said softly. She noticed his jaw was clenched and his fists were tight. This wasn't the first time he had woken up like this. She wished he would tell her, but he refused. It had started two years ago after Roman had tried to kill her. He would wake up on random nights in a sweat, shaking and visibly upset. Every time she tried to coax him to talk, he would shut down. Sometimes afterwards he would cling to her as if she was going to disappear; other times he sit for hours just staring. She sighed. Tonight was going to be a staring night she could tell. She laid back down again, watching him. Pips reached up and rubbed his face hard. Tonight's nightmare was worse than the others. He actually saw them this time. Normally he could never see them or find them. Now he couldn't get their eyes out of his mind. He touched his arm bands absently-a constant reminder of what he had lost. He could not escape the memory. Most days he could keep it at bay, but at night it all came back to him whether he wanted it to or not. 21 and afraid of his dreams. He shook his head. When Crysta fell back to sleep he stopped staring into space and instead watched her. Sometimes he wanted to tell her so much, but he didn't want to expose her to the horrors of his past. Let her remain innocent in that regard. Eventually he laid back down on his back, but he didn't sleep. It was a long night.

 _Morning..._

Crysta let him sleep. She knew he probably stayed awake most of the night. She slipped out from beside him noiselessly and went out into the forest. Her usual cheeriness was missing today. She was too busy thinking about Pips and how she was going to get through to him.

"Good morning Crystabelle!" Batty called to her. She smiled and waved back. Batty noticed her smile wasn't as bright as usual.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"He nightmared again," she offered. "I don't know how to help him or make them stop. He won't talk to me about them."

"Hmmm that's a conundrum," Batty said.

"I could help him I think," she continued. "But it's like he doesn't want my help."

"Perhaps he thinks it will only worry you," Batty suggested, shrugging.

"Maybe," Crysta replied. She didn't want to talk about it anymore. Sensing this, Batty left her with an "au revoir" and continued on his way. She mindlessly wandered around the forest checking on things. Every so often she would turn and look around her. She kept feeling like she was being watched, but after seeing nothing, she would shake the feeling away and carry on. Crysta wondered if it was because Roman was still out there. No one could find him, but he hadn't returned either. Knowing he could come back at any time scared her, but for now she tried to dismiss those thoughts. Wilkea and Sandy spent enough time camping out in various spots of Ferngully (as did Pips), so there was nothing to be afraid of. But still... She turned around again-nothing. Shaking her head at herself, she turned back to her work.

Suddenly, a war whoop was cried in her ear. Crysta screamed. Whirling around she saw her sister there laughing.

"Fern!" Crysta shrieked at her. "Don't do that!"

"You should have seen your face!" Fern howled. Crysta glared at her.

"It's not funny, Fern. Don't you ever sneak up on me like that again. I won't be held responsible for what I do to you next time," Crysta threatened.

"Oh relax will you?" Fern scoffed. She saw Crysta's face. "Oh all right fine I won't do it again. Fun killer," she muttered.

"I'm not a fun killer. I just don't need to die of a heart attack from your stupid games," Crysta argued. She shot sparks in Fern's direction, making her jump out of the way.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood. You seem upset that's all," Fern told her. "Pips again?"

"Yes. He just...I just... I don't really want to talk about it, sorry," Crysta sighed sadly.

"I'll just be on my way then. Hang out with my boys," Fern made a face. Crysta wondered when she would ever figure out that Sandy loved her. Maybe she knew and didn't want to let on. It was all Crysta could do sometimes to not kick Sandy in the ass and get him moving. Pips wouldn't let her.

"All in time," he would say.

"What if there's no time left? What then?" she had challenged him. He had just shrugged at her, making her even more infuriated. Sighing again, Crysta turned her focus back to what she was doing, but not before she checked to make sure her sister wasn't going to leap out at her again.

 _Pips' home..._

Waking up late always bothered Pips. He felt like he was wasting the day away. Trying to forget his dream, he stood and stretched. He wondered what he should even do that day.

"Pipsay!" a voice called from outside. Within moments, Sandy burst through his door. Pips just looked at him.

"What are you doing?" Sandy asked. "You're burning daylight! Come on let's go!"

"Where?"

"I dunno. Somewhere. Anywhere. Let's just do something like we used to," Sandy suggested.

"We're a little old for pranks, Sand," Pips smiled wryly.

"Aww come on. Nobody is too old for pranks," Sandy laughed. Pips just shook his head at him.

"Man, having a woman has changed you," Sandy pointed out.

"Yea. She keeps me in line. You should get one," Pips replied.

"Nah. I like my freedom," Sandy winked. "Come on let's get outta here."

"You go ahead. I'll catch up," Pips said. He really wasn't in the mood, but he knew if he didn't go, Sandy would not rest until he did. The dream had left him feeling shattered inside, but he tried to shake the feeling. It wasn't working. Stepping outside, he grimaced at the sunlight, and Sandy picked up on his low mood finally.

"Hey, you all right?" he asked.

"Not really," Pips admitted. "I didn't sleep well."

"She keep you up all night again?" Sandy waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Pips just gave him a look.

"No," he replied flatly.

"Oh. I just thought...nevermind," Sandy said. "I was going for a laugh."

"Not today, Sandy," Pips sighed.

"You know what? I suddenly remember I have to be somewhere," Sandy said, feeling awkward. "I'll catch you later."

"See ya." Pips was thinking of what Sandy had suggested. It had been a while since he had loved Crysta in that way. He just couldn't bring himself to after having those vivid nightmares. They were consuming him, and now he was beginning to worry it was affecting his relationship. She was very understanding, but he knew she could only take so much neglect. However, he had noticed a few times throughout the past two years where she had acted strange and would be weepy for no apparent reason. During these times, she wouldn't let him even barely touch her. He really should talk to her. He made that his goal for the day, and set off to look for her.

 _In the forest..._

"I don't know, Wil," Sandy said, "he was really bummed today." They were sitting by the water. Wil was fixing his arrows as they had split the last time he used them.

"He won't talk about it, though," Sandy continued. "We're his best friends. Why can't he trust us enough to tell us?" Wil had no response. He did know what was happening to Pips. He had been approached by him a few months ago, and Pips had told him everything. Wil felt guilty for not sharing with Sandy, but they both knew Sandy could have trouble keeping things to himself sometimes.

"Are you listening to me?" Sandy's voice cut into his thoughts.

"Yep, mmhmm, sure am," Wil said absently. "Pips doesn't trust us. I heard you." Sandy frowned at him.

"Where's your head at?" he asked. Wil looked up at him finally.

"Nowhere. Sorry, Sandy, I'm just trying to concentrate here, and your chatter isn't helping," he replied.

"Hrmph, fine," Sandy muttered. "I'll take my 'chatter' elsewhere." Wil was grateful he had left. He could finally get some work done.

 _By Thundering Falls..._

"Took you long enough," Fern said as he entered the hidey hole.

"Sorry," Sandy grinned.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Just around. People don't appreciate me," he mused.

"Well, I appreciate you," she smiled at him. She leaned in on her toes, kissing him.

"I needed that, thanks," Sandy said to her. Nobody knew about their relationship. They had decided to keep it secret for now. It had been almost a year and a half. Fern wasn't ready to ask for approval. She was content with things the way they were. Sandy was most of the time, but every so often he wished she would want to move forward or at least allow others to know.

"You're thinking again," Fern noted.

"I can't help it," he said.

"I can fix that," she whispered. She pulled him in and started kissing him again. Sandy let her, and he tried to empty his thoughts and focus only on her. Today, it was difficult.

 _Elsewhere..._

She had watched Pips leave. She could tell he was troubled by something. She wondered again if she should make herself known. _Too risky,_ she thought, shaking her head. She'd been in hiding for far too long to reveal herself now-just over 17 years. Her job was to make sure he was safe, and for now he was. She had returned to Ferngully a year ago after hearing what had taken place here. News had traveled quickly, and she kicked herself for not being here sooner. The attacker hadn't been who she thought it was though, so he was still safe. She made it her life's mission to keep it that way. She could not fail. She had made a promise, and she would keep that promise even if it killed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Wil was struggling. His two closest friends had some very important secrets from each other, and he was put in the middle. He tried multiple times on both ends to get them to talk to each other, but they refused. Wil felt like he was going crazy with keeping it all in. Sandy's poking earlier had made him almost spill. The one he was worried about the most was Crysta. She wouldn't tell anyone what had been happening to her, and he strongly disagreed. Her own sister was a Healer for Sol's sake. So was her mother! But no, Crysta flat out refused to go to them. Wil growled to himself. This was all too much. Pips was going to find out sooner than later, and he knew that was not going to go well when he did. Wil made a note to meet with her to try to convince her again to tell. He had to break that wall of stubbornness eventually.

 _Crysta's home..._

Lily and Mother were working side by side. One of the elderly fairies had fallen and potentially broken her hip. Lily found that ever since Zak left, she threw herself into her work. This made time go by faster.

"Okay, Mrs. P," Lily said, helping the woman up. "Promise to just lie down and relax for a while and this will get better, okay?" Smiling at the woman's gracious thank yous, Lily turned to clean up.

"I think I need a nap," Mother told her. Lily was surprised by this. Her mother never seemed to tire before.

"O...okay," she said. Mother gave her a smile.

"Don't look so shocked, Lily," she said, patting her hand. "I am getting older you know. These things take their toll on me lately. Too much pressure and stress for one body. I have to replenish somehow." Lily just nodded. Satisfied, Mother left her in peace. Lily tinkered about, humming to herself when Wil showed up.

"Hey," she said over her shoulder. "What did you do this time? I told you to be careful with those arrows. Splinters are nasty."

"Hey. Uh no I'm not here about me," he said, running his hands through his hair. "Crysta around?"

"No. I haven't seen her at all today," Lily offered. "Sorry."

"It's ok. I'll track her down eventually," Wil smiled.

"You seem agitated," Lily noticed. "I can do something about that if you want."

"No, no. I'm good. I just...has Crysta talked to you at all? About anything?" he asked tentatively. Lily shook her head, noticing Wil's disappointment.

"She thinks she's clever though," Lily said as Wil was walking away.

"What do you mean?" he asked, turning around.

"I know what's going on. I'm not blind," Lily laughed a little, going closer to him. "Is that what you're talking about?"

"Yes, actually," Wil said, blowing air out his mouth. "I want her to tell him and she won't. You got something for that by any chance?"

"Alas, I do not. She will come around eventually, though," Lily smiled. "She has to. It won't stay a secret forever."

"You're right. I just wanted him to find out from her not in any other way," Wil admitted. Lily reached out and touched his hand, feeling a little surprised at the shock she felt from it. Wil looked down at their hands, making her think he noticed it too. He cleared his throat.

"I should go," he said.

"Okay," Lily said back. She watched him leave. Then she scolded herself. She was waiting for Zak. She cared for him and only him. So why did she feel that way when she touched Wil? She rubbed her face. Love was very confusing.

 _In the forest..._

She so badly wanted to go up to him, to introduce herself. He probably wouldn't remember her. He had been barely three years old when she last saw him. She prided herself on not missing people, for being strong and ultimately tough, but seeing him every day, it was weakening her resolve. Perhaps there was another way she could make her presence known. She sat there thinking hard. No, no there really wasn't another way to show her face without telling him who she was. Would he be angry? Probably. What kind of person abandons a three year old like that? She sat back on her perch. When she felt braver, she would make the decision. For now, she would stay in the shadows.

 _Elsewhere..._

Fern and Sandy parted ways separately. Even their rendezvous did not lighten his mood. He was still thinking about Pips, and while he was thinking about him, he ran into Crysta, who straightened up quickly.

"Oh, Sandy, hi," she said, looking strange.

"Were you just...?" he started, trying to look behind her.

"No," she replied quickly, blocking his view. Sandy didn't believe her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. Just felt a little dizzy is all," she answered vaguely. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Seriously, I'm fine," Crysta told him firmly.

"You look different," Sandy said, looking her over. He noticed she looked nervous.

"How so?" she asked carefully.

"Just...I dunno...different. Outfit maybe?" She was wearing a longer top. He didn't know how long she had been though.

"Oh, yea. I thought it was time for a change. You know, look more like a Mage and not a teenager," she smiled, looking relieved.

"Or maybe it's your hair," he said thoughtfully.

"Ok you know what, Sandy? I'd love to hang out and play 'guess what's different with Crysta,' but I have to get back to growing things. I'll see you later, okay?" she gave a forced smile before leaving. Sandy waited for her to leave before looking over where she had been doubled over. What he thought was there, however, was not. This left him feeling baffled. Perhaps he hadn't seen what he thought he had. This made him more perplexed as he drifted away back to home.

 _Elsewhere..._

Fern ran into Wil.

"Wil, hi!" she called, waving. He stopped reluctantly. Fern noticed he seemed stressed out.

"Hey," he replied.

"You look distressed," Fern noted. "What's up?"

"Absolutely nothing. Look, I know about you two, so why don't you just tell the others and get approved already?" he asked, throwing her off his trail.

"How did...when did..." Fern stuttered.

"It's not that hard to figure out. You guys disappear every day at the same time. Then Sandy comes back with this goofy look on his face that wasn't there when he left. I'm surprised no one else has put it together to be honest," Wil said.

"We don't disappear at the same time," she argued.

"You're not making a very good case for yourself," Wil pointed out.

"Ugghhh, okay fine. I'm seeing Sandy. You happy?"

"You should ask him that. He looks like his brain is going to explode with all his thinking. You ever asked what he wants instead of doing what you want? Maybe he wants to open about it," Wil suggested.

"Geez murphy, Wil! Lay off will you?!" Fern shouted angrily. "It'll happen when it happens. It's none of your damn business!"

"Okay, okay," Wil held up his hands. She left in a huff. He was grateful he had gotten her off what he was doing. Fern wasn't stupid herself-she would have figured it out too if Lily had by now. He set off looking for Crysta again.

 _In a different rain forest..._

He was still trying to recover. He couldn't understand what had happened to him. Maybe it was the death of Hexxus that drained him so much. He wasn't sure. He liked this place because there was another tyrant he could relate to. One that made him feel strong whenever he was around. The tyrant was looking for something or someone. Roman could tell because he would be gone for long periods of time. Whatever he was looking for, Roman was hoping to join and help. He was made for evil, and this would be a start to get him back on track. He wanted the redhead dead more than anything, more than the mage. Roman gritted his teeth thinking about his failure two years ago. He hoped they were ready for his return because it was going to be a big one. But first, he needed to be strong again, and this tyrant would definitely help with that.


	3. Chapter 3

Pips found her by the base of a tree, trailing her hands over dead foliage and her back to him. He looked at her and marveled to himself how beautiful she was. When was the last time he had told her that? He went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, startling her. She relaxed when he whispered "it's me" in her ear. She turned around in his arms.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Couldn't find trouble to fall into?"

"I just wanted to be with you," he answered.

"Oh," she searched his eyes. "Everything okay?"

"Not really," he replied. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Tell me," she said softly. He closed his eyes, tensing his facial muscles. She waited.

"I'm worried about us," he said finally. He opened his eyes again to look at her.

"Us? Why?" she asked, surprised.

"I feel like I have been neglecting you," he told her.

"Not at all. Pips I understand you have something going on right now. I respect that you need your space. I just wish you could share with me what's going on," Crysta added. She put her hands on each side of his face. "I still love you. I don't feel neglected. I just feel in the dark. That's all."

"I really want to tell you," Pips offered. "I just can't right now. I'm still trying to figure it all out myself."

"Okay. I get that," she smiled. "I think we're okay. I'm alarmed that you think we aren't."

"I feel better having talked to you," he kissed her forehead. "I really do. As long as you're being honest."

"I am. I'm not neglected. Far from it," she laughed. "Would you be here right now if you were intentionally neglecting me?"

"I guess not," he admitted. She smiled at him. Pips thought she looked a bit different. Glowing almost.

"You're so damn beautiful you know that right?" he told her.

"I've been told," she winked playfully. She made to turn around back to what she was doing, but he pressed against her instead. Never leaving her gaze, he slid his hands underneath her top up to her chest, making her stiffen.

"What are you doing?" she gasped. He grinned, moving to kiss her neck.

"Not neglecting you," he murmured against her skin. He kept kissing and touching, making her eventually soften into him.

"You're...so...bad," she whispered between moans.

"I try," he whispered back, sliding his hands down to her waist. He felt her stiffen again.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling back. Then he felt it. He looked at her with surprise. She was watching him carefully. He moved his hands to further examine the small solid bump. Crysta saw a thousand questions go through his eyes, but he only offered a statement.

"You're..." he started.

"Pregnant," she finished. He stared at her in disbelief. He let his hands drop to his sides like they had been burned.

"I'm sorry..." she tried.

"When were you going to tell me?" he demanded.

"I was waiting for the right moment. I'm sorry," she said again tearfully.

"When was the right moment going to be? When it was born?" Pips was angry now. "Is it even mine? It's been..."

"Three months," she finished for him. "And yes, it's yours. How could you even ask that?"

"I don't know. The person I'm supposed to love and trust the most didn't even tell me she's expecting our child," he spat at her. "Makes me suspicious a little bit. Wouldn't you be?"

"No!" she cried. "Because unlike you I DO actually trust my partner!" They glared at each other.

"I can't believe you," he said finally.

"I just wanted to be sure," she told him.

"Sure about what?" he wanted to know. She bit her lip.

"Forget it," she said. "Now you know. Are you going to keep being angry at me? I was going to tell you. I just didn't want to add to your stress," she added.

"That's no excuse. This is a freaking child we're talking about here," Pips pointed out. Crysta closed her eyes, feeling the hotness of the tears coming.

"I told you I was sorry," she whispered. "What more do you want from me?"

"Nothing," he said through gritted teeth. "I need some space right now. Unless you have anything else you're hiding, I'll be on my way." Crysta just shook her head. Pips left, fuming. She fell to her knees and broke down into tears. This was not at all how she wanted him to find out. Wil had warned her. Wil...

"Crysta?" Wil's voice came from above her, as if she had summoned him.

"Oh Wil!" she sobbed. He knelt down and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay," he soothed. "He'll calm down eventually. It was a shock to him."

"You were right," she cried. "You told me to tell him, and I didn't listen. Wil, what am I going to do?"

"Just wait him out. He'll come around. This is Pips we're talking about here," Wil said, smoothing her hair.

"What if he doesn't? Wil, what if I wrecked everything?" she sobbed harder.

"Anything I say right now won't change your mind, so I'm just going to sit here and be your friend," Wil told her. Crysta nodded into his shoulder. Then she shoved him aside and threw up. Wil held her hair as she heaved.

"Thank you," she said quietly, wiping her mouth. "Sandy almost caught me doing that earlier. I don't know why it hasn't stopped yet."

"He might figure it out then," Wil commented. Crysta looked at him mournfully. "People are going to find out, Crysta. You have to face that."

"But what if..." she started, but she couldn't finish. Wil knew what she meant.

"It'll be different. It has to be. It's already been longer than the last times," he pointed out. He didn't even want to remember. He had found her sobbing in a pool of blood months ago. That was the time she shared she had lost three babies so far. Wil had tried to make her go to Lily or her mother, but she wouldn't. Crysta had allowed him help clean up, but she refused to allow him to tell anyone.

"How have you done this three times alone already?" he had asked her, astounded.

"I just did," was all she had said. Wil wasn't one for public display of emotion, but this had hit a nerve with him. When she came to him almost two months ago with thoughts that she was expecting again, Wil had tried to no avail to get her to tell Pips.

"I can't do this to him right now," Crysta had told him. "He has so much he's going through already."

"He would understand-he has to. He loves you," Wil had argued back.

"It's hard enough for me. It would kill him," she had said. "Besides. If my past has been any indicator, there won't be a baby in a few weeks." That had finished the discussion. They both had waited, holding their breaths. When she passed the mark where she usually lost the child, they didn't dare to have hope. Wil wanted to tell Pips every single time he saw him, but he had promised her he wouldn't tell. Just like he had promised Pips he wouldn't tell about his past.

"Wil?" Crysta broke into his thoughts. He looked over at her. "I need to go home." She was holding herself he noticed.

"Are you going to talk to him?" he asked.

"Not his home. My home," she corrected. He stared at her.

"You can't avoid him forever."

"I know. I just need time. He needs space and so do I. Please, Wil?" she pleaded. He just nodded and helped her up, watching her wince in pain slightly.

"Are you all right?" he asked her. "Is it...?"

"No, I don't think so. Just cramping. I've had it for a little while," she replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Fairly positive," Crysta promised.

"You need to talk to Lily. Crys don't leave this too late," Wil urged. Crysta bit her lip.

"Okay," she agreed finally. "I'll tell her when I get back."

"Good cos she already knows," he told her.

"What?!"

"She told me she had figured it out. You're not a very good liar, Crys, or a concealer," he smiled. "She's waiting for you to tell her." Crysta sighed, shaking her head. Trust Lily to pay close attention to everything. Wil watched her leave and rubbed his face hard. It began to rain, so he made his way back home alone in his thoughts. Halfway there, he changed his mind. He needed to make sure Crysta really did talk to Lily.

 _Somewhere in the forest..._

Pips didn't even know where he was. It was getting dark, but he needed to be alone. When he got somewhere remote, he screamed in anger. He shouted and yelled until he was hoarse. Then he sat down. Why hadn't she told him? Was he that distant? Had he been that unhappy? He held his head in his hands. The right moment she had said. He hadn't really given her one, had he? He beat himself up for being so harsh with her. This was supposed to be happy news. Instead, he had called her a cheater and yelled at her.

"What is wrong me?" he asked nobody. It would be a miracle if she ever wanted to talk to him again. He closed his eyes. Suddenly, there they were again-those lifeless eyes. This brought on a whole round of anger and frustration.

"I'm SORRY!" he screamed. "I'M SOOORRRYYY!" his voice cracked. He hadn't cried in a long time, but there they were. Those infuriating tears that made him hate himself. He couldn't save them, couldn't protect them, so why were they haunting him? He wiped his tears away furiously. He was not going to sit there and cry about this anymore. It was time he did something, and he should start with the last person he hurt the most.

 _Crysta's home..._

He caught her before she went inside. It was pouring rain harder.

"Crys!" he shouted. She turned around. Seeing him, she paused, unsure of what to do next. It wasn't very safe for fairies to be outside in this kind of rain. Some had drowned before.

"Crys," he said again, moving closer.

"Come to yell at me some more?" she asked.

"No," he replied, reaching for her. She allowed him to grasp her elbows and pull her to him. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" she repeated.

"Yes. What I said...it was so uncalled for. I was mean. I was angry. I had no right to be. I'm sorry," he apologized again.

"You really hurt me," she said loudly over the rain.

"I know I did. You have every right to not talk to me, but I want you to know how sorry I am," he told her. Just then, Wil appeared.

"You need to go inside!" he shouted at Crysta. "This is not safe!" Pips turned to him, seeing the way Wil was looking at her. Then Wil looked at him, and it hit him suddenly.

"You knew?!" Pips asked incredulously. He felt the anger coming again. He turned to Crysta.

"You told him? You couldn't tell me, but you told him?!" he shouted.

"I didn't tell him! He found out!" she yelled back.

"You didn't tell me?" Pips rounded on Wil.

"Hey whoa! Let's remember the secrets I keep for everyone okay?" Wil said, emphasizing the word everyone.

"Don't use that against me!" Pips roared. "You had no right to keep this from me!" He moved to lunge at Wil.

"Stop it!" Crysta screamed at them both. Wil blocked Pips' punch and then his other throw attempt. Crysta was crying again. As the boys tussled, she felt a pain that was greater than a cramp. A pain that was all too familiar. A pain so sharp it dropped her to her knees. She felt for blood but didn't find any. The pain rippled through her once more, making her cry out. This got Wil's attention.

"Crys!" he called. He reached her first. She was gasping in pain, holding her belly.

"Is it...?" he asked.

"I don't know," she moaned. Then she cried out in pain again. Pips bent down to her. The rain was beating hard, making it difficult to see.

"Can you stand?" Wil shouted. She shook her head. Without asking, Pips lifted her into his arms gently. Wil opened the door and they all crashed inside.

"What on earth?!" Mother Ash cried. "What are you doing in this rain? You'll drown!"

"Where's Lily?" Wil cut her off. Lily came around the corner.

"What's going on?" she asked, taking in the scene before her. Crysta cried out again. Lily and Mother sprang into action. They ushered Pips into Crysta's old room. He set her down gently, looking at her worriedly. All he saw was terror in her eyes, like she couldn't even see him.

"Get out," Mother said roughly. He looked up at her, shocked at her tone.

"Out, out, out!" she repeated louder.

"But I," he started.

"OUT!" Mother practically shoved him out the door. Pips stood on the other side stunned. He had no idea what was going on, and now he wasn't even allowed to be by her side to make sure she was all right. He tried listening, but all he heard were cries and Mother's voice trying to sooth. It didn't help him at all. He went back downstairs. Wil was sitting there with his head in his hands. He looked up when Pips entered.

"Is she all right?" he asked.

"I don't know. They kicked me out," Pips replied. "Don't talk to me. I'm still mad at you for not telling me."

"I'm sorry, but she made me swear. Just like you did," Wil reminded him. "I haven't told her what you've been dreaming about."

"Still. You knew. That is something I deserved to know," Pips shot back. Wil winced.

"You don't think I knew that? I wanted to tell. I really did. Believe that or not," Wil finished. He stood up to leave.

"This isn't the first time, is it?" Pips asked him. Wil stopped in the doorway.

"You should really talk to her," was all he would say.

"Wil..." Pips growled. Wil turned around. The look on his face said it all.

"How many?" he asked quietly.

"Four," Wil answered hoarsely, nodding in the direction of where Crysta was. He believed it was happening again. Pips was horrified.

"Four?!" he repeated harshly. Wil nodded again.

"When did you...?"

"The third," Wil cut him off. "I happened upon her. She didn't tell me. I found out." Pips was getting angry again.

"Look, man, I will say it again: she. didn't. want. to. tell. you," Wil broke it down for him.

"But why not?" Pips still couldn't understand. Wil shrugged.

"That's for her to tell you. I gotta go," he said. "I can't stand this." Then he was gone into the night.

Pips waited for what seemed like hours. Finally, Lily came out. He stood up quickly.

"Is she...?"

"Resting," Lily confirmed. "I think it's best that you go now."

"Can I at least see her?" Pips asked. Lily shook her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she answered softly. He stared at her, not really knowing how to feel in that moment.

"She's going to stay here for a while," Lily continued. "I think that's best for everyone right now."

"How do you know what's best?" Pips demanded. She held up her hands.

"Mother's orders. I'm just the messenger. Take it up with her later," Lily said. She left him standing there feeling stunned. The silence around him was deafening. After a few moments, he did as he was told. He left. Lily stood there in his wake, listening to the sounds of her heartbroken sister sobbing upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Mother had taken care of everything. Lily had tried, but she felt too sick to her stomach near the end. It was one thing when it was someone else but another when it was your own sister. Instead, she had sat holding Crysta's hand while she cried and cried. Father and Fern had returned home and were confused by what was going on. Eventually, Mother went out and explained. Fern had immediately went to Crysta while Father stood there unsure of what to do or say. When Mother started to cry herself, he held her tightly. It was all too familiar for them. In the other room, Fern was holding both of her sisters as they were both crying now. It was all too much for everyone, and the night was very long for all of them. Even Batty was outside wiping away some tears.

 _Morning..._

"Crys, you have to get up," Fern said. She was standing over Crysta, who was lying there desolate.

"I can't," she whispered.

"You have to. Don't let this destroy you. I will make you," Fern added. Crysta looked up at her.

"Please, Fern, just leave me alone," she said quietly. Fern gritted her teeth but obliged. Crysta put her head back down and closed her eyes. She felt so empty. How could this be happening again? She started crying. She didn't notice the figure come through her window.

"Crys?" Pips called softly. She froze. He was the last person she wanted to see right now. She felt him come nearer, touching her wrist gently.

"I just needed to see you," he offered.

"Well, you saw. Now you can leave," she mumbled back. When he didn't, she turned to face him. He looked terrible.

"What do you want?" she asked a little harshly.

"I want to make sure you're okay..."

"I'm NOT okay! Does it look like I'm okay?" she demanded. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Sorry isn't going to bring it back, is it?" she asked. He winced, making her feel a bit of regret for saying it.

"I'm here if you need me," he said, squeezing her hand. She pulled it away.

"I need you to go," she said, turning back over away from him.

"Crys..." he started.

"Just go," she cut him off. She felt him leave.

"For what it's worth," he said as he walked away, "I really am sorry." She didn't answer, and when she looked up after a moment's silence, he was gone. Even though she wanted him to leave, a part of her had really wanted him to stay. She started to cry again. Everything was breaking, and she didn't know how to fix any of it.

 _Four Weeks Later_

Crysta was still depressed. She had barely moved from her room the past weeks. After losing her fourth baby, she felt like the biggest failure. What kind of mother was she? Lily and her mother tried to reassure her it wasn't her fault, but it felt like it was. It was her job to grow and look after the little thing, and every time her body rejected it. The first two were upsetting, but she had also felt relieved as she wasn't ready. The last two were the hardest. She wanted those ones. She wanted them all if she was honest. Four children. They would have driven her and Pips mad. She smiled a little at that. Pips. He hadn't come back since she had told him to leave. There had been a meeting of the Elders where she had seen him across the room, but neither of them knew what to do or say to each other, so they didn't make a move to talk. She had put her old clothes back on. There was no need to hide her stomach anymore since it was flat again. It was all out now. Her father was supportive but also emotional. Fern had been shocked and deeply saddened. Only Lily seemed to act as though it was perfectly normal to hide pregnancies and dead babies.

"I'm not here to judge," she had said when Crysta tried to explain. "I'm only here to help. I do wish you had come to me sooner, though. I can't imagine you doing this alone all this time." She had smiled sadly at Crysta. Mother had said the same thing. She understood the need for privacy, but she said she could have been a support for her if she needed it.

"I lost three babies myself," Mother told her one day. Crysta had sat up.

"You did?" she asked.

"Mmhmm. It was tragic, but then I had three beautiful girls. It set the world right again," Mother smiled.

"I don't know if I want four children," Crysta said honestly. Mother laughed.

"Three is hard enough sometimes," she said, winking. "When it's your time, it'll be your time. Don't cry too much dear, you'll ruin your eyes." Crysta had promised, but she still cried when she was alone. She had so thought this one was going to make it.

"Crystabelle?" a voice came from her window. She looked over. Batty.

"Hi," she said.

"How are you today?" he asked kindly. He had heard about her tragedies, and he wanted to make her feel better. Most days she didn't respond to him, however.

"I am sad, Batty," she replied truthfully.

"I know you are. Such a terrible thing. You're a strong little bug, though," he said. "You'll get through this." She didn't respond for a while.

"He misses you," Batty added gently. She blinked and swallowed hard. She knew who Batty had meant.

"He was so angry," she whispered, feeling the tears again. Batty rested his chin on her windowsill. He had heard both sides of the story.

"I think he's past that now," Batty told her. "He just wants you to be happy. If that means not being with him..."

"I do want to be with him! I just don't know anymore, Batty," she cried. "He shut me out. He won't tell me what's bothering him, and I can't live like that."

"Understandable."

"I just need more time, Batty," she said softly.

"Don't wait too long, Crystabelle," he replied. Then he was gone. She rolled onto her side, crying again.

 _In the forest..._

Pips was gutted. He didn't know what to do or say anymore. Wil kept his distance. Sandy had heard through Fern, and he attempted to cheer Pips up, but he soon gave up. Pips was alone and going through the motions. He barely left his home either. All he could think about was Crysta-how he had probably ruined the best thing that ever happened to him. He hadn't had the nerve to see her again after their altercation four weeks ago. He wondered if she would ever forgive him. He also was thinking about their four children they had lost. He hadn't really given children much thought, but now that he didn't have them, he felt saddened. Now he understood her periods of crying and refusing to be touched. He felt stupid for not putting it together sooner. He had decided to leave her alone. If she wanted to work things out, she knew where to find him. He felt that if he pushed, it would end things forever. He was giving her space.

 _Wilkea's home..._

Wil paced and paced. He was staying away from Pips right now. He knew it wouldn't take much to set him off. Wil did go see Crysta, however, and tried to get her outside. She was not going to die from sadness on his watch. After a few efforts, she would shoo him away. At least he got a smile from her.

"Hey, Willy," Sandy said, coming through the door.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" Wil asked roughly.

"To not to. Sorry," Sandy dropped his head. "Everyone is so pissed off around here! I really miss the old days."

"Me too," Wil agreed. "How's Fern?" Sandy shrugged. He had found out through Fern that Wil knew of their relationship. He was glad he finally had someone to ask advice and talk to.

"She's okay. She's mad at Crysta for not telling her. Guess that makes two eh?" Sandy laughed halfheartedly.

"Well, it was her business. It's not like I didn't try..." Wil started.

"I know, I know. You tried to get her to tell. We all know, Wil. Stop beating yourself up over it," Sandy told him.

"This wouldn't be happening if I had," Wil pointed out. "Look at them! They're not even talking! There is soon not going to be a relationship if this keeps up."

"Then we should get them together," Sandy jumped up.

"How?" Wil asked skeptically.

"I dunno. We'll figure it out. What do you think? I tell him to meet me somewhere. You tell her. Then they meet and work it out?" Sandy was getting excited.

"I don't think that'll work, Sand," Wil said apologetically. "Crysta won't even leave her bedroom much less her house."

"Then I'll tell him she's dying to talk to him and you tell her the same," Sandy tried again.

"I love your optimism, mate, but I still don't think that'll work," Wil replied.

"We have to try," Sandy argued. Wil was silent. Sandy waited.

"All right. I'll tell her to meet him near the pond. You tell him the same," Wil finally agreed. "Don't have high hopes though okay?"

"I won't! Thanks Wil. They need this push, trust me," Sandy added. He took off.

"Wait, right now?!" Wil called after him. He rushed out to find his ride and went to see Crysta.

 _Pips' home..._

"She wants to meet me? Are you sure?" Pips asked Sandy, who nodded eagerly.

"Yes! By the pond. Come on man! Go meet her!" he urged.

"I don't know, Sand. It's been too long. I really hurt her," Pips began.

"Just go you big fat idiot!" Sandy shouted. Pips raised his brow at him.

"Fat?" he asked. "Really?"

"Just go!" Sandy was pushing him out the door. Pips felt suspicious, but a part of him was hopeful she would actually be there.

 _Crysta's home..._

"He really said that?" Crysta asked Wil.

"Yes. Come on, I think you should hear him out," he added.

"Pips actually talked to you? I thought you two were not speaking?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I heard it through Sandy, okay? Would you just go?" Wil changed the subject.

"I don't know, Wil. I don't think I'm ready to see him yet," Crysta said sadly.

"You won't know until you do. Just go and talk. That's all. Just talk. Please?" Wil threw in.

"I didn't realize this meant so much to you," Crysta said.

"It does. You guys are my best friends. I can't stand seeing you not talking. Especially because of me," Wil explained.

"It started before you got involved, Wil," Crysta stated.

"I don't care. Just go and sort it out. I know you both still care about each other. You owe each other a conversation at least," Wil argued.

"Okay, okay. I'll go," Crysta caved. "Your fault if it goes badly, though," she told him.

"I'll take it. Now get!" Wil urged.

 _By the pond..._

Pips was almost ready to change his mind and leave when she appeared. He felt everything he wanted to say to her die on his lips. She looked sad and defeated, but she was there. They walked towards each other slowly.

"You're here," she said. He nodded.

"So are you," he said back.

"I think our friends really want us to talk," she gave a small smile.

"I got that impression too," he agreed. He wanted to hold her so bad. She was standing very reserved though, hands folded in front of her.

"So," she said.

"So," he replied. They stood in silence. He scratched the back of his neck.

"I don't know where to start," he said truthfully. "I was horrible to you, and you did not deserve that."

"I didn't," she agreed, nodding.

"Can we just start again?" Pips said, feeling his throat tighten.

"I don't know if we can," she admitted. "Wil said..."

"Wil again. Always Wil. What, are you with him now?" Pips asked, feeling the anger again. She closed her mouth and looked at him.

"Why do you hate him so much?" she asked quietly.

"He let me down. He should have told me. I would have told," Pips said.

"Would you have?" Crysta asked. "Think about it. He is keeping your secret. How would you feel if he told me what it was?" Pips stopped and thought about it.

"Betrayed," he said in the end.

"See? As would I have if he had told on me," Crysta said, coming a little closer. "Don't be angry with him, be angry with me."

"I don't want to be angry with you," Pips said, following her lead.

"Then don't be. Just let it go," she said softly. She reached for his hand. He squeezed it hard.

"I can't. Not right now. It's too fresh," he replied. He hated the sadness in her eyes.

"Then what's left for us?" she asked. She felt her heart breaking into pieces.

"I don't know," he admitted. She swallowed and nodded.

"I can't be with someone who can't forgive me," she told him sadly. He felt like he was choking. He only bowed his head.

"I guess this is goodbye then," she said, letting his hand go. He didn't answer. He saw her crying as she turned to go. If she had stayed, she would have seen him break down and sob as well.

 _On the outskirts of the pond..._

"Nooo!" Sandy whisper-yelled. "They can't do that! No, no, no!"

"Shut up, Sandy," Wil said through gritted teeth. "This was your idea. I told you it was a bad time!"

"They need to talk! That wasn't talking! That was breaking up!" Sandy said, clenching his fists.

"I know what it was, Sand, I saw it too," Wil said.

"Why are they so stupid?" Sandy asked him.

"I don't know," Wil confessed. "Come on. I have to go pick up the pieces."

 _Crysta's home..._

Crysta threw herself down on her bed. Weeks of barely seeing him, and now it was over. She sobbed. She knew she shouldn't have gone.

"Crysta?" a voice reached her. She looked up, hardly daring to hope.

"Oh. Wil, it's you," she said. She was so disappointed.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. That was stupid. I knew you guys weren't ready to talk!" Wil said to her.

"No. You were right to think we needed to. I just didn't expect this," Crysta said through her tears.

"It can't be over. Not you guys. You are meant for each other," Wil kept on. "You gotta fix this. I have to fix this. I'm going to fix this!" he said adamantly.

"Wil, stop. You can't fix this," she whispered. He looked at her horrified.

"I have to try," he said.

"No. Please don't," she begged. "Let it go." She buried her head away from him and started crying again.

"Do you still love him?" Wil asked. He waited for her response. She turned to look at him and the look on her face said it all. Wil didn't know what else to say, so he left her alone. He was still determined to fix this.


	5. Chapter 5

Lily and Fern did their best to cheer Crysta up. They had found her face down on her bed.

"He will realize how stupid he is, trust me," Fern said to her. "He'll come running back here begging for forgiveness. It's Pips for crying out loud."

"Yes, and he loves you. We all know that. He's loved you forever. That won't change overnight," Lily added. Crysta still wouldn't move. Fern and Lily looked at each other.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it," Fern tried again.

"He's a dope," Lily threw in.

"Dungbeetle!" Fern crowed. _What?_ she mouthed to Lily when Lily gave her a look.

"Look, I really appreciate you guys trying, but you weren't there. You didn't see his reaction. He can't even forgive me," Crysta said finally.

"And what right does he have to be angry?" Fern demanded. "It's your body. It's your baby..."

"It was our baby, Fern," Crysta cut in. "He was right. I should have told him."

"Wil said to..." Lily started.

"I know what Wil said!" Crysta snapped. "I was wrong, okay? Let it go!" Lily dropped her hands in her lap in defeat.

"I'm sorry," Crysta softened. "I just don't know what to do right now."

"I think you should talk to him again," Fern suggested.

"No, it will just end up the same as it is now," Crysta replied.

"Did he really say it was over between you two?" Lily asked. "Could it be possible that it was just left hanging? Or that you leaped before you looked?" Crysta turned over and sat up slowly.

"I...I don't remember," she said. "I think I asked what was left for us, and he didn't answer."

"Then technically, it's not over," Lily shrugged. Crysta mulled this over.

"If it helps, Wil is looking for him right now to set this straight," Fern said. "Sandy told me."

"I told him to stay out of it!" Crysta cried exasperated.

"He's not the best listener in the world..." Fern trailed off.

"Clearly," Crysta said. "I have to go find him."

"Who?" Lily asked.

"Wil!" Crysta called over her shoulder as she left. She knew he would only make things worse.

 _In the forest..._

"Where the hell did he go?" Wil asked nobody. He had been searching all afternoon. He rubbed his neck, which hurt from all the straining he was doing looking for him.

"Wil!" he heard from a distance. He looked up to see Crysta coming at him.

"You're up?" he half asked, half stated.

"I heard what you are doing. Please stop," she begged. "You'll only make things worse!"

"I doubt that. I am sick of how he's acting. He needs to knock it off, and I'm the best person to help him with that," Wil argued. "I know things, Crys. He's just scared to let you in. Let me talk to him, and I promise you he will come flying back to you."

"Wil, I appreciate you trying to do this for me, but this is something he and I need to work through ourselves. Your meddling won't help," she said again.

"I'm not 'meddling,'" he said. "I'm mending. There's a difference."

"Fine. Then don't 'mend' this okay? Let it be," she grabbed his arm, looking him in the eye. "Promise?"

"I can't promise you anything right now," Wil said, pulling her hand off him. She looked at him pleadingly.

"Stop that," he said, shaking his head. "That only works on one guy, and it ain't me." She growled in frustration.

"Wil..."

"Just trust me, okay?" he said to her. "I know what I'm doing." He left her standing there feeling very worried.

 _Elsewhere..._

"I blew it, Batty," Pips said point blank. "It's over."

"Over you say?" Batty asked. "Why do you think that?"

"When I said I couldn't forgive her, you should have seen her face. It was horrible," he winced.

"So why can't you forgive her?" Batty probed.

"I just...I really wished she had told me. Is that too much to ask?" he turned to Batty, who was sitting there watching him.

"No, but think of it from her perspective," Batty explained. "She was trying to save you heartache."

"But I have it right now anyway!" Pips exclaimed.

"That's your own fault," Batty pointed out. "And it's about losing her. This is not about the baby. This is about you feeling rejected and betrayed." Pips sat down and dropped his chin on his hands, thinking.

"Come on, you know that's what this is about," Batty said.

"Maybe so," Pips gave in. "How do I fix this?"

"I don't know," Batty said honestly. "Did she actually say the phrase, 'I'm leaving you?'"

"No. She just said there was nothing left for us," Pips explained.

"Nothing left? Then you should show her there is something left," Batty said logically. Pips thought this over.

"What if there isn't?" he asked in the end.

"That's something you gotta find out."

 _Evening..._

Pips thought about what Batty had said all day. He heard through various animals that he was being hunted by Wil, so he ensured that he was well hidden while he thought this through. Was there something left for him and Crysta? Was he too late to salvage everything? Every time he thought about going to her, he kept seeing the images in his head from his dreams. What if that happened to her? She was safer away from him, he knew that. He could feel this sense of impending doom, and he couldn't explain it. Feeling incredibly sad, he knew the best thing was to leave her. It would keep her safe. Once it was dark enough, he headed home.

 _Pips' home..._

"Open up! Come on! I know you're in there!" Wil called, banging on his door. Pips came up behind him.

"What do you want?" he asked. Wil spun around.

"You need to stop being a jerk and fix this right now!" Wil yelled at him. "Take your best shot if that will make you feel better. Go on!" He turned his cheek to Pips.

"You're an idiot," Pips scoffed.

"Maybe I am. But you're the bigger idiot for letting her go. Go get her back!" Wil shouted again.

"It's too late, Wil! It's too late," Pips said. Wil just stared at him.

"No, it isn't. You're just too scared to fix it. Shall I go over there and tell her about your family? Huh? Is that what you want?" Wil threatened.

"Keep my family out of this!" Pips yelled at him angrily.

"It's what's holding you back! I know it is! You have never felt good enough for her, and you're letting these ridiculous dreams prevent you from being with the person you are meant to be with!"

"They are not dreams, they are memories! Don't you get it?!" Pips shouted.

"Whatever! You still have to let it go. So you couldn't save them. You were three years old for Sol's sake!" Wil regretted saying it as soon as it came out. Pips hung his head.

"Look, you can't change what happened, but you can change what's happening now," Wil urged. "Go get her!"

"What if it happens to her? She's safer away from me," Pips told him.

"You're not three years old anymore. You can save her. And who's to say he's still looking for you anyway? It's been over 17 years. I think you're pretty safe here," Wil added. Pips pinched the bridge of his nose. Wil had a point. Why now after so long would something bad happen to him? He looked over at Wil, who was standing there patiently.

"All I know is, my best friend and my other best friend are still in love, and one of you has to make this right," Wil explained. "She's afraid she's ruined it, and you're afraid you've ruined it. You're in the same spot but over different reasons. What do you have to lose?" Pips swallowed hard.

"She still loves me?" he asked.

"Of course she does! She's been trying to beat me to find you all day. She's going crazy, man. You have to go talk to her at least," Wil replied. Pips hesitated.

"Come on," Wil said. "How often do you get lucky to be with someone like her? Who is willing to move past this whole thing?"

"Not often," Pips admitted. He ran his fingers through his hair, exhaling deeply. Wil crossed his arms and kept staring at him.

"Where is she?" he asked finally.

"At her place as far as I know," Wil answered. Pips made up his mind.

"I'm going," he said.

"Yes!" Wil shouted, punching the air as Pips left. He had done something right for once.


	6. Chapter 6

She had watched the whole thing. Good for him, getting what he deserved. She was proud of him for putting his past behind him. It was too late for her, but he could still have a life. He didn't have to worry about being protected. That's why she was here. She only hoped he wasn't too late.

 _Crysta's home..._

Crysta was at the top of her home tree, watching the forest around her live and breathe. Her mother had reassured her things would be okay without her for a while. She was to recover first. Crysta thought about Pips-the first time they had met. It was a little blurry to her. She didn't really remember when he had entered their lives. It seemed like he had always been there. She reflected on her past. Had he lived with them for a while? She had these memories of Pips being in their home with them all the time. She made a mental note to ask her mother about this. She couldn't get him off of her mind. Then she started thinking about all her miscarriages. She couldn't help it. She hugged her knees to her chest and began to cry again-big gulping sobs that wracked her body and made it hard to breathe. Would the crying ever stop? Then suddenly he was there, wrapping his arms around her. For a moment she was stunned, but when their eyes met, she cried harder. After everything he was still there for her. How could she have doubted him?

"I'm sorry," he told her, wiping her tears. "I forgive you for not telling me. I do. I get it now."

"I'm s-sorry too," she choked out. "I'm sorry I killed four of our children." He picked her up into his lap and cradled her head against his chest.

"Shhh stop it. You didn't kill them," Pips said quietly in her ear. "It was beyond your control."

"I tried so hard. I don't know why they wouldn't stay," she cried. "I'm a horrible mother."

"Hey, look at me," he took her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. "You are not a horrible mother. This is just a tragic circumstance. You had nothing to do with it."

"You just don't get it," she whispered. "I'm supposed to protect them, and I failed. Four times."

"Crysta, enough," he said firmly. He shook her gently. "What happened happened. You can't change it. I can't change it. Stop dwelling on this."

"I see them in my dreams you know," Crysta said. "They reach out to me, but I can't save them."

"I know the feeling," Pips muttered. She stopped to look at him.

"What?" she asked.

"I'll tell you soon. I promise. Right now, I just want to be here for you," he told her. She buried her head into his chest again.

"Did Wil send you?" she asked, her voice muffled.

"He came and talked to me, yes," Pips answered, smoothing her hair.

"He really is a good friend," she said. Pips held her closer. He didn't have to answer that one. She stopped crying after a while, and they sat there in silence, listening to the night. He was glad he had listened to Wil. This was what they needed.

"I miss you," Crysta said softly.

"I'm right here," he laughed. "How can you miss me when I'm holding you?"

"No, I mean, I _miss_ you," she said again, looking up at him.

"Ohhh," he said, getting what she meant. She traced his chest with her finger. He realized just how much he missed her too.

"I'm just scared I'm going to get pregnant again and do this all over," she confessed, stopping to look at him. "I can't do this again. I just can't."

"There is something I can do to help with that," he told her. She sat up.

"What's that?" she was curious.

"There's a certain spell. I just sometimes forget. Four times, in fact. I remember every single time I forgot. So you blame yourself for losing our children when it's really my fault for being in a haste and forgetting in the first place," he smiled ruefully at her.

"I had no idea," she said.

"That was the point. It's the only secret we have from you women," he laughed a little. She looked at him thoughtfully.

"Don't go giving it away now," he grinned at her, tucking her hair behind her ear. She only smiled.

"We really should have had this conversation a long time ago," she said, turning around and straddling him. He tried to contain his surprise at her action. She had missed him more than he thought.

"No kidding," he replied, running his hands up her back and pulling her into him.

"If you think about it," she said, slipping her arms around his neck, "it's both our fault."

"If that helps you, then yes, I will take half the blame. I'll take all the blame, Crys, cos it started with me," he said, tracing her jaw and neck with his finger.

"I can't let you take all the blame. That's not fair," she stated, taking his finger and putting it in her mouth. He groaned in return.

"Is it fair that you're unbelievably sexy right now, and we're sitting on top of your parents, literally?" he pointed out.

"So what are you going to do about it?" she asked slyly.

"You have five seconds, and then you'll find out," he grinned at her mischievously. She got a glint in her eye and then bolted. He only gave her to three before chasing after her.

"Cheater!" she hollered behind her. He had caught up to her very easily. She didn't even use the front door just flew through his window with him crashing in behind her. She was laughing as he picked himself off the floor and moved towards her.

"You did not give me until five!" she accused playfully, backing up as he advanced. He ignored her, catching her by the arms and pulling her into him.

"I know you didn't," she continued. "I coun..." Pips cut her off with his lips. She kissed him back with just as much fervor.

"So what are you going to do about it?" he mimicked her earlier question, breathing hard after their kiss.

"I might play hard to get," she answered, pulling away laughing. He chased her as she shrieked with laughter. Eventually he cornered her in their room. She attempted to fend him off, but he caught her wrists and pushed her against the wall with his body, pinning her arms over her head.

"Looks like I win," he said, his lips grazing hers, breathing heavily from the chase.

"I'll be the judge of that," she replied breathlessly. He kissed her hard. He kissed her like he was a dying man and this was going to be his last time.

"We should break up more often," she teased when he came up for air.

"Don't even," he said. "I couldn't stand the thought of never being with you." He let go of her wrists and cupped her face, kissing her as tenderly as he could. She ran her hands up his back, digging her nails in a bit, feeling his heart beating like crazy against her skin. He stopped kissing her, and they stood with their foreheads touching.

"Wil was right about us," Crysta murmured.

"I really don't want to talk about Wil right now," Pips replied, kissing her neck and running his fingers down her sides, hips, and lower abdomen. She made a strangled noise in return.

"Still thinking about Wil?" he asked her, trailing his lips across her jaw.

"A little," she managed to say.

"How about now?" he asked, slipping his hand to the place he knew made her crazy with passion. She inhaled sharply, shaking her head wordlessly. He felt her tremble against him in anticipation, but he kissed her slowly first, making her wait. When he finally started, she cried out so loud he almost jumped. He did everything that he knew drove her wild. She whimpered and moaned until he couldn't stand it anymore. He kissed her hard again, making her arch her back and press into him, her hands clutching at his back. They kissed feverishly for a while, feeling one another's desperation for the intimacy they both craved deeply. When they stopped for a moment, they looked into each other's eyes, noticing the charge that was in the air. Then he pulled her over to their bed and sat down on the edge, keeping her in front of him. He looked up at her as he placed his hands around her waist. She felt her eyes mist over and her throat tighten when he touched the spot where their baby had been and then kissed it tenderly. She pulled him to his feet and held him close, trying not to cry. He had felt her pain, and it meant more to her than anything.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered hoarsely, touching her where she felt the most empty again. She shook her head.

"It's okay," she murmured, placing her hand on top of his. "There will be other times." He didn't know what else to say. Sensing this, she began to finish undressing and running her fingers around his waistband until he got the hint. He picked her up and spun her around, and she started kissing him passionately as he laid her down, her legs wrapped around his waist. It was something they both had been craving for so long, and they made it last as long as they could. When it was over, Pips held her so tight she could barely breathe. He kissed her neck softly.

"I love you so much," he said into her skin.

"I love you too. I'm sorry we haven't been like this in so long," she murmured.

"It wasn't all you. I was holding back too," he said, caressing her arm. She rolled over to face him.

"I think that was the best welcome home I've ever gotten," she smiled. "Actually. I think that was our best yet." He gave a small laugh.

"I hope so. I don't think I can top that though, so remember it well," he admitted. She giggled. She ran her fingers down his back and up his arms. She stopped at his arm bands.

"You know, you never told me about these," she said, fingering them. "Do they mean something?" Pips didn't want to ruin this moment, but he knew he couldn't keep it from her forever.

"They're from my parents," he finally said. She propped herself on her elbow.

"They are?" she asked, surprised. He just nodded. He hoped she would let it go at that. She studied them more carefully. He studied her while she did. Eventually he put his hand on her face and kissed her again.

"So beautiful," he whispered to her.

"I'm glad you think so," she whispered back. He smiled, thinking the moment had passed. He was wrong.

"How come you never talk about your parents?" she asked him absently. She felt him stiffen and saw his face grow dark for a moment.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it's ok. I promised I would tell you, so I will," he sat up. She sat up to join him. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw again, then relaxed. He turned to her and said the four words he'd been dying to tell her for a long time.

"My parents are dead."

 _In another rainforest..._

Roman had waited for him to return. He approached him cautiously when he knew he would be alone.

"Good evening," he called, making the man jump.

"Who are you?" was the growled reply.

"Roman. I can't help but notice you are looking for something. Or someone," Roman added. "I happen to be very good in this area, and I'm here to offer you my assistance."

"Really," the man scoffed. "What makes you think I need help?"

"You obviously haven't found what you're looking for," Roman gestured. The man narrowed his eyes at Roman.

"You looking for an ass whooping?" the man came closer. Roman could smell his breath, and it was nauseating.

"No," Roman backed up a step. "I'm simply offering my service. You don't need to take it, but you might regret it."

"Prove it," the man barked. Roman took a step back and threw his knife so fast the poor fly didn't see it coming.

"Well, well," the man mused. "You have a good aim. That could come in handy."

"Among other things," Roman told him. The man looked him over thoughtfully.

"What do you want if you help me succeed?" he asked.

"Not a thing. Just a helping hand at revenge for myself," Roman answered. The man nodded.

"Deal," he said. They shook hands.

"And you are?" Roman asked.

"The name's Julian," he replied. "I run this place except there's a chance it could be taken away from me. That's who I'm looking for."

"Do you have a name for this person?" Roman inquired.

"Nope. All I know is he's a redhead with green eyes."

"Well, you're in luck," Roman practically purred. "Because we want revenge on the same person, and I know exactly where he is."

 _In Ferngully..._

She felt a ripple effect go through her. She wasn't sure what it meant, but it didn't feel good. It was almost as if two evil forces had joined. She had always been ultra sensitive to things. She wondered what it meant. She shrugged it off. For now, all she could do was wait. For now, everyone was still safe.

 **I was really hoping to capture the tenderness of that moment between those two because they so deserve it. Again, I created Julian from my mind. Two tyrants together make for interesting events. Who is the mysterious girl? Read on to find out. Hope you're enjoying so far!**


	7. Chapter 7

The air around them was silent for so long that Pips thought maybe he hadn't even said the words out loud. He turned to look at her. Crysta had covered her mouth with her hand, staring at him in shock. She reached for his hand finally.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea," she said to him. "I don't know why but I never really thought much about your family. It makes sense now that you're alone here."

"I've been alone a long time," he admitted.

"When did...?" she didn't know how to finish asking that sentence.

"A long time ago. So long I barely remember it," he answered, knowing what she meant.

"You were there?" she asked, horrified. He nodded slowly.

"Oh, Pips," she whispered, touching his face. He placed his hand over hers, turning her palm and kissing it gently.

"Is that what you have been dreaming about? Their deaths?" she asked softly.

"Yes and no. Sometimes it's you," he replied. "Lately I get this feeling of doom, like something is going to happen to you or me."

"We are safe here. Father has made it impossible for anyone to get in or out without us knowing," she reassured him. He gave no response.

"I feel like there's more to this you're not telling me," she said after a while. He just looked at her. She saw a deep sadness within him she hadn't noticed before.

"Tell me," she whispered.

"Are you sure you want to know?" he asked her. She was unsure of what he meant by that, but she still nodded.

"I think it would help you if you told me," she added. He tilted his head back slightly, squeezing his eyes shut like he was in pain before looking at her again.

"My parents," he started, "they were...my parents were..." This was a lot harder than he thought it would be.

"It's okay. I'm right here," Crysta said gently, moving closer to him. He looked away.

"Murdered," he finally got out, making her gasp. "My parents were murdered." He looked back at her. He swallowed down the sob he felt building inside of him. Crysta practically threw herself into his arms, pulling him in close.

"You poor poor thing. Pips, oh Pips, I'm so sorry," she cried into his neck.

"It...it was a long time...ago," he managed to say without crying, but only just. "I got past it."

"But you were there?!" Crysta pulled back a little, searching his face. "So you remember it?"

"Sometimes," he nodded.

"How horrible!" she exclaimed. "No wonder you didn't want to tell me."

"I figured there didn't need to be two of us dreaming about it," he told her.

"Maybe not, but I'm still glad you told me," she said. "Did it help at all?"

"Not really," he confessed.

"Why haven't I heard about this? Do my parents know?" she asked.

"Yes. They took me in. That's the part I can't remember: how I got here," he said, throwing himself back down on the bed again and staring into the darkness.

"You're not from Ferngully?" she asked, shocked. She was still sitting cross legged beside him.

"No, I'm not," he confirmed. "I was born somewhere else to a family that I lost, and I don't even know why!" he started to get angry. "All I can see is his face and the way he killed my parents and then laughed about it!" Crysta said nothing. He looked at her again.

"I couldn't do anything to help them. I hid and I watched. That's the coward you're with," he said, choking a little.

"Pips, you were so little," she soothed. "You are not a coward. You didn't know what to do."

"Maybe so, but do you know how frustrating it is to remember it over and over and still be able to do nothing but watch it happen?" he asked her harshly.

"Stop it," she said, raising her voice a little. "What was it you told me? What's happened happened. I can't change it, and you can't change it."

"I'm sorry," he said, pulling her down to him. "I'm just angry at myself that's all. I'm not angry at you."

"I know that," she said, nuzzling his neck as he rubbed her back slowly. "But you have to let it go. You can't beat yourself up over this forever."

"Do you and Wil share minds or something?" he asked her. "Cos he pretty much said the same thing earlier tonight."

"It's just common sense, Pips," she answered, kissing him.

"I just want to forget," he sighed, covering his face with his hands. "The whole thing. I want it gone from my memory, right now." Crysta had an idea.

"I can help with that," she whispered, sliding on top of him and pulling his hands away from his face.

"What're you...?"

"Shhh," she cut him off. He let her kiss and touch him, trying to get his past out of his mind. He eventually got into it, grabbing her hips and digging his fingers into her skin. She pulled his hands off gently, shaking her head and smiling at him. He looked at her puzzled.

"Let me," was all she said.

"Don't get me wrong," he said after a while of her kissing and touching, "I am enjoying this, but..." he grabbed her waist and flipped her over quickly so that he was on top of her, making her gasp. "I enjoy doing this way more," he finished, maneuvering his hands while he kissed her.

"I was wrong," she panted afterwards, lying beside him. "That was your best yet." She turned to look at him and saw that he was grinning. "What?" she asked.

"You just know how to make someone forget something don't you?" he asked in return.

"Well," she drawled. "I do my best." He rolled back on top of her quickly, making her gasp again.

"You are better than the best, Crys. I sure as hell don't deserve you," he said quietly, kissing her lips tenderly. She placed her hands on each side of his face and smiled when he pulled back.

"You do, though," she said softly. He rolled off her and curled up behind her. She pulled his arms around her and laced her fingers through his. For the first time in a long time, Pips had a dreamless sleep.

 _Elsewhere..._

She had been listening to the wind in the trees. It seemed to be whispering something to her. She was wrong after all. Danger was coming this way, and it was coming full force. She knew she had to do something and soon.

 _Crysta's home..._

Mother had worried about Crysta for a while until she was notified Crysta had been seen with Pips. This had made her feel better. She had worried that they would not make it, but she knew he would pull through. Mother had stepped outside to catch the night air before turning in when she saw a figure coming towards her. She squinted in the darkness.

"Mrs. A?" a voice called. It sounded vaguely familiar, but yet not something she'd heard in a long time.  
"Who are you?" Mother asked. The figure came closer into her view. A girl with red hair and flashing grey-green eyes.

"No," Mother whispered. "It can't be..."

"It is."

"Rose?" Mother breathed. "Why are you here?"

"To warn you. Trouble is coming. Keep him safe," Rose told her.

"I have for 17 years. I kept my promise," Mother said. "He's like a son to me, more so now than before."

"Good," Rose nodded. She made to leave.

"Wait, wait," Mother said, reaching for her, noticing some significant scars on her body. "Where have you been? How are you?"

"I've been around, and I'm fine," Rose answered vaguely. "Please, you mustn't tell him I'm here."

"He doesn't remember you," Mother said softly. She saw a little bit of shock in Rose's eyes.

"I didn't think he would, but that still hurts," Rose admitted. They stood in silence.

"Do you want to...?" Mother started, gesturing inside.

"No, thanks. I should be going anyway," Rose replied.

"Okay," was all Mother said. Rose lingered for a half a second.

"Thank you for caring for him all these years," she finally said.

"I did my best. Have you seen him?" Mother asked.

"Yes," Rose said, nodding. "He looks good." More awkward silence.

"Will you ever tell him?" Mother wanted to know.

"Maybe someday," Rose replied. "One day I'll come forward." Mother nodded. Rose waved goodbye and disappeared into the darkness. Mother thought back to the night Rose had found her working late. Rose had been exhausted and upset and carrying a terrified bundle of boy in her arms. Mother had pegged her for only being about 10 at the time, but Rose had been determined to fight back.

"Please keep him with you," Rose had begged. "He's not safe with me or anywhere else. Julian doesn't know where I've taken him."

"I will keep him safe. I promise," Mother had said. Rose had difficulty prying the three year old Pips off her legs. He started to cry when she handed him over to Mother.

"Shh shh you're all right," Rose had whispered, patting him gently.

"Don't go," Pips had sobbed.

"I have to. One day you'll forgive me," she had said, trying not to cry. "One day, I'll come back for you." Pips had wailed in return.

"Come on now," Rose had said firmly. "You have to be strong too. You're safe here. I will come back I promise."She had walked away then, refusing to look back. She could hear his cries for a long time after that.

"I love you, little brother," she had whispered into the dark before leaving. She had left and never looked back, until now. She had kept her promise.

 **Mystery solved! I loved creating her character, and I hope she fits in well here.**


	8. Chapter 8

The morning came, and with it all the sounds of the forest waking up. Pips awoke to Crysta kissing him. Bleary eyed and a little confused to where he was, he returned it. She stopped and gave him the look.

"Again?" he asked, looking surprised.

"I told you before that I missed you," she said, kissing his neck. "We have almost four months to make up for."

"I won't say no to that," he said laughingly, caressing her. "You better hurry though. Sandy does tend to just barge in here uninvited sometimes in the morning."

"Challenge accepted," she murmured, pulling him on top of her.

"Pipsay!" the voice cut them short. Crysta pushed him off so quickly he fell off the bed.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she groaned, searching hurriedly for her clothes.

"I told you," Pips' voice came from the ground.

"Helloooo!" Sandy's voice called.

"At least he announced himself this time," Pips said thoughtfully.

"Hurry!" she hissed at him. He scrambled until he found his bottoms, yanking them on. She was almost dressed but had gotten her top twisted wrong.

"Here," he said, helping her. She kissed his vulnerable neck, making him groan in frustration.

"So not the time," he said, fixing her top finally and pulling away.

"I can't help it," she whined playfully. "You're very irresistible."

"Save it for later," he replied, giving her a final kiss. She hopped out his window just as Sandy's voice reached them again.

"Where are you?" he hollered, running into Pips suddenly and stopping him short.

"Why do you do that?" Pips asked, annoyed.

"Do what?" Sandy asked, confused.

"Invite yourself in without knocking. It's gonna get you in trouble one day," Pips added, walking past him.

"It hasn't yet," Sandy grinned. "So, what happened? I talked to Wil today, and he seemed pretty sure you guys made up. Did you?"

"If you must know, you barging in here interrupted us," Pips said, knowing the reaction he'd get.

"What?! Oh no. Oh no, no, no! I messed it up! I'm sorry. I just thought I'd come see...not that I want to see that...oh geez...oh no," Sandy rambled.

"Take a breath will you?" Pips laughed. "Everything is fine. Relax." Sandy sighed in relief.

"I can leave..." he trailed off.

"She's already gone," Pips replied.

"Sorry," Sandy said again. Pips waved it off.

"I have things to do," he told Sandy, who got the hint and began to leave. "I'll catch you later?"

"Sounds good. And hey," he said, turning around. "Nice work."

"Goodbye, Sandy," Pips said, shutting the door in his face. Shaking his head, he got ready to leave. Nightfall couldn't come fast enough.

 _In the forest..._

"I'm telling you! They got back together!" Sandy said gleefully to Fern, who was busy focusing on her next shot. Sandy was leaning on his bow watching her. He couldn't get enough of watching her practise. There was just something about a woman doing a man's sport that was so sexy to him. He whistled when her shot stripped her last arrow down the middle.

"I'd hate to be the bad guy," Sandy smirked. Fern flashed him her dazzling smile.

"So tell me again how you know they got back together?" She asked him, walking over to inspect her work.

"I uh, may have walked in on them," Sandy said slowly, rubbing his neck and looking at her sheepishly.

"Sandy!" Fern scolded. She shook her head at him. Then she couldn't help herself. "Did you see anything?"

"No! Geez no! I would still be throwing up if I saw anything of that sort," Sandy spluttered, turning red. Fern laughed. "Well I'm just glad he sorted his shit out," Fern said. "Saves me from giving him a pounding."

"For such a delicate lady you sure are violent," Sandy pointed out, walking over to her.

"Delicate?!" Fern said, outraged. "Who're you calling...?" She got cut off by Sandy grabbing her and kissing her.

"That's what I love about you the most," he smiled at her once he had released her. Fern felt herself blushing and hated herself for it. She was so not the girly girl type.

"Ieee!" the shriek and thud made them both jump. Fern drew her bow quickly in automatic defense. Sandy gestured her to lower it.

"I think we're safe from the flying bat," he told her.

"How do you know...?"

"Great balls of fire did you see that?! Best landing I've done all day!" Batty cried, coming out from behind his crash site.

"I just know," Sandy laughed at her. "What's up Batty?"

"It has been given to me the job of finding you and having you report to Father Ash immediately," Batty said. "It seems quite important."

"What about me?" Fern asked.

"Not you. Just Sandy and Pips," Batty explained.

"He will never let me be a warrior," Fern said accusingly. "I don't understand! I'm just as good! Better even!"

"We know, love," Sandy said, squeezing her shoulder affectionately. "It's not up to us. We'd have you out there too."

"It's not fair..." she trailed off. Sandy gave her a quick kiss before leaving.

"It seems unfair, yes," Batty agreed. "But perhaps it's just your father being a typical father and wanting to keep his girls safe."

"Ugh," Fern growled. Sensing he wasn't going to win this argument, Batty left to find Pips.

 _Elsewhere..._

It wasn't long after Pips had set off to find either Wil or the Beetle Boys when Crysta came out of nowhere and tackled him. They crash landed into an abandoned tree.

"You're obsessed," he said, grinning up from under her.

"You like it," she replied, pinning his arms down and kissing him. He let her think she was in charge for a few moments before breaking free and flipping her over.

"The classic Pips flip," she smirked at him.

"It's all I got. You still love me right?" he teased.

"Hmmm. I'll have to think about it," she mused, tapping her finger to her chin. He started tickling her in return, making her shriek with laughter and struggle to get away.

"Stop it!" she gasped. "I can't breathe!"

"Say you still love me and I'll stop," he said. She gave him a look and the next thing he knew she was behind him.

"I hate it when you do that," he laughed.

"That's because you're just jealous you can't do it," she pointed out.

"I do know this," he said, swiftly grabbing her again. "You can't do it again for a while after. You really should use it wisely," he added with an air of pretend seriousness to his tone.

"Oh shut up," she said, playfully swatting him. He kissed her again. She felt dizzy when he pulled away.

"I know you are super impatient right now," he said, "but I have to find Wil. We have some things to do today."

"Ooohhhh come on pleeeeaaaase?" she begged.

"As much as I enjoy your groveling," he smirked, "I really can't right now." She pouted.

"I will make it up to you later," he said, releasing her. "That I can promise."

"Well, I just might be busy later," she told him in a light voice, crossing her arms in a playful way. He had her against the wall so fast it took the breath right out of her. He let his lips trail against her skin and his fingers lightly skim her body.

"I'll see you later," he whispered.

"Okay," she half whispered half whimpered back. Then he was gone.

 _In a different forest..._

"Ferngully you say?" Julian mused, scratching his chin. Roman had finished telling his story. Julian felt excitement building.

"Yes. I can guarantee you he will be there. They are all a little wound tight after my last, er, visit, so it might be a little more difficult to get in without being seen," Roman added.

"We'll see about that," Julian smiled. It was the type of smile that didn't reach his eyes. Julian ruled with an iron fist. He was almost what you would call a dictator, except he didn't have to flex that muscle very often. People were quite good at doing what they were told once threatened with torture and death. It had been so easy taking over the community. He wished he hadn't let the two brats get away on him. He wouldn't be sitting here worrying about being overthrown.

"How soon are we leaving?" Roman asked, breaking into his thoughts.

"Sunup," was all he said. He went to prepare his men.

 _Ferngully..._

There was definitely something wrong. Rose could feel it more strongly now. She went over her things to ensure she was prepared. She knew Mother Ash would have warned Father Ash, and he would arrange to send warriors out on guard. She hoped her brother wasn't going to be one of them.

 _Crysta's home..._

"You can't send him!" Mother cried. "She specifically revealed herself to me and told me to keep him safe. How does this look?!"

"He's the best I've got!" Father shouted back. "I'm sorry, but this is how it has to be! He'll be fine."

"And what if he isn't?" Mother shot at him. Father didn't answer.

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt but you wished to see me?" Sandy's voice cut in.

"Yes," Father said, turning to him. "Get Pips and go to the outskirts. Stay there until you see anything. If you see anything, you come directly back here. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Sandy replied.

"Good. Go," Father waved him off.

"Sir, how long do we...?"

"Go!"

"Okay, okay," Sandy muttered, scurrying out the door.

 _Wil's home..._

"You told her? How did she react?" Wil asked, looking up from his whittling. Pips was leaning in his entryway.

"She was surprised but supportive," he answered.

"What did you think she would say?" Wil laughed. "This is Crysta we're talking about." Pips sighed.

"I know, I know. I guess I thought she'd react differently and be more scared, but I suppose it's better she's not," he added.

"If you gave her no reason to be scared, she won't be," Wil replied. "Ow!"

"You gotta be more careful with the knife, Wil," Pips pointed out.

"Thanks genius," he said, sucking his thumb. Pips looked out the window while Wil worked to make his thumb stop bleeding.

"I feel like something bad's about to happen," Pips said softly. Wil looked up at him questioningly. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt it too.

"Hey Pips! You here?" Sandy's voice called. He entered a few seconds later.

"What's going on?" Pips asked.

"You and me to the outskirts now," Sandy panted. "Father Ash says stay until we see something then to come straight to him."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Wil said quickly, catching Pips' eye.

"If it was nothing, it wouldn't be this urgent," Pips replied grimly. "Let's go," he said to Sandy.

"Good luck!" Wil called after them.


	9. Chapter 9

Crysta was teaching children how to help things grow when Pips and Sandy appeared looking a little grim.

"Keep working I'll be right back," she said to the children. The girls tittered and giggled at the sight of Pips.

"What's wrong?" she asked, observing how heavily armed the two of them were. Sandy turned away to give them a moment. He began amusing the children with his antics.

"I'm not sure," Pips said honestly. "Look, I know I promised..."

"Pips don't worry about it," she said, pulling him into a hug. She could feel how tense he was.

"I really wish we had now," he said softly. She pulled back to look at him.

"We will when you get back," she said firmly. He opened his mouth only to have her place her hand over it.

"No," she stopped him, her voice quivering a little. He took her hand into his own.

"I love you," he told her.

"You're scaring me," she replied. "Stop acting like this is goodbye forever."

"It could be, Crys," he confessed. "I have no idea what is going to happen." She shook her head hard.

"It's not," she said, working hard to control her voice. She could see him struggling not to cry as well. "You're just trying to get out of what you owe me," she accused, trying to change the mood. He choked out a laugh and shook his head.

"I would never want to get out of that," he told her, pulling her in for a kiss. More tittering from behind them, making Crysta laugh.

"Shall we give them a show?" Pips asked her mischievously. She was about to object when he dipped her and kissed her long and slow. When he pulled her back up, she could see the children staring in awe. She blushed.

"That should hold you over until I'm back," he smiled impishly. She hated to see him go. It pained her.

"Pips!" she called, making him turn around. "I love you too." He smiled and waved. Then they were gone. Crysta stood there staring at the spot they had last been until a girl tugged on her hand. She felt like she was in a daze for most of the afternoon. She barely heard Batty crash land behind her.

"Great balls of fire!" he cried. "I really thought I was doing better at this." He scanned himself for injuries. Crysta didn't even respond. She ducked her head to hide her tears.

"Oh there there!" Batty said, putting his arm around her. "There's no need to cry. I'm all right." Crysta made a noise that sounded like a strangled laugh. It was good enough for him.

"Why did they have to go?" she asked. "I thought we were safe."

"Your father is just being cautious. He doesn't want them to engage. He just wants to know if something is coming."

"Like what?" she asked. "What is coming?" Batty was silent.

"You don't know, do you?"

"I do not," Batty admitted.

"I need to speak with my father," Crysta said, pulling away. "Excuse me."

 _Crysta's home..._

"You should NOT have sent him!" Mother was almost hysterical now. "Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

"I sent my two best warriors to keep post!" Father yelled back. "Why do we keep discussing this?"

"Your two best warriors?" Fern's voice cut in sharply. Father swung around looking sheepish.

"Oh...you...you heard that," he said, his voice sounding afraid. Fern crossed her arms angrily.

"I am also one of the best, and you damn well know it!" she shouted.

"Don't you shout at me, Fern," Father said sternly, realizing that he was the superior adult in this scenario.

"I'll do what I please!" she cried. "You have watched me do nothing but dedicate my life to this type of work, and you won't even recognize it! Why?!" Father looked over at Mother.

"Don't be looking at me, Ash," she replied. "This is all you." She turned and left them.

"Explain!" Fern demanded.

"Look, Fern. This isn't about you..."

"Don't feed me that line of crap!" she spluttered. "I'm not a child! Or someone you're breaking up with! I'm your freaking daughter. I deserve an explanation as to why you don't accept who I am!"

"I bloody well do accept you for what you are!" Father roared. "Is it so wrong of me to want my daughter to be safe? To not exploit her to the dangers and horrors of the fighting world?" Fern shrank away from him as he continued.

"You are one of the most precious things in my life, and excuse the hell out of me for wanting to keep you out of harm's way!" Father was shaking now. "I will NOT willingly send you into a war zone. Nor will I allow you to be in any kind of danger. That is my right as your father."

"Well, my right as an adult is to be able to do what I wish, with or without your approval," Fern replied, jutting her chin out.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Yes. It also just so happens that I'm..."

"Father!" Crysta came crashing in. She had paused when she heard them arguing, but she knew she had to stop Fern from finishing that sentence. Ash spun around.

"Why did you send Pips away? What is going on? You have to tell me!" she demanded.

"One ridiculous problem at a time!" Father growled at her. "You," he pointed at Fern, "need to grow up. You want to be treated like an adult? Act like one!" Fern glowered back. "And you," Father aimed his finger at Crysta, "I don't need to explain anything to you. You're with a warrior so this is what you get." Mother came back in at this point.

"And you!" Father said, pointing at Mother. "Stop harping on me!" They all glared at him. He turned to leave, muttering as he left about women and how they were a pain in his ass. Fern was beyond angry.

"How can you let him treat us like this?" she asked Mother.

"I will talk to him," Mother promised.

"Not good enough. He won't listen. He never does," Fern said angrily, storming out.

"Fern!" Mother called after her. The door slamming was the only response she got. Mother turned towards Crysta.

"I really don't know what to tell you, love," she said. Crysta gave her a wry smile in return. They both stared at the door.

"I'll go talk to her," Crysta offered.

"Let her go," Mother said softly. "She needs to prove her point this time." Lily came down the stairs at this point.

"What is with all the yelling?" she asked them.

"Just trying to talk to your Father," Mother explained. Lily understood.

 _In the forest..._

Fern was shaking she was so angry. She couldn't believe she had almost spilled about her and Sandy to her father. Good timing on Crysta's part, she thought. Her father would be incredibly angry that his approval had not been sought for that relationship. She threw a rock as hard as she could to get her frustration out.

"Fern?"

 _Oh wonderful,_ she thought, _another lecture._

"What?" she said irritably. Crysta landed beside her gently.

"Are you all right?"

"No. I don't get it, Crys. He still sees me as this little stupid kid. I am so much more than that!" Fern cried.

"I know," Crysta said, reaching out to touch her arm. "I think it's because you're the next oldest at home. He doesn't want to lose you."

"He won't!"

"Stop yelling at me, Fern. I'm on your side," Crysta pointed out.

"Ugghhh, I'm sorry. I'm just...pissed," she sighed.

"He can be infuriating," Crysta agreed. They sat in silence for a while.

"I need a favor," she turned to Fern. Fern raised a brow. "I need you to come with me somewhere."

"Where?" she asked cautiously. Going on adventures with Crysta involved humans and baby snatchers.

"To the outskirts," Crysta said.

"Really?" she asked. "Why do you want to go there suddenly?"

"I just...I need to be there. I want to be there. I know you do too," Crysta added for good measure.

"You know me too well," Fern grinned. "I'm right behind you."

"Let's wait until dark. Less attention that way," Crysta said smiling.

"It's like you've done this before," Fern said, laughing. Crysta just winked in return.

"I've always wanted to go on an adventure with you," Fern mused.

"I didn't know that," Crysta said, astonished.

"You never asked," Fern pointed out.

"Well, I'm asking now."

"And I'm saying, Hell yea!" They smiled at each other. Then they went their separate ways with their secret. They both could hardly wait.

 _At the outskirts..._

"Why are we here again?" Pips asked Sandy. They were sitting in an abandoned tree hole together.

"No idea. Ash didn't say why. He just said go in that menacing voice he has," Sandy shuddered. Pips laughed.

"I know exactly what you're talking about. At least you've never had him physically manhandle you," Pips added.

"Was it awful? Asking for approval? From him?" Sandy asked. He looked over at Pips who had a solemn look on his face.

"It was intense, but you see the mother also has a say, so as long as she likes you, you're in the clear," he answered.

"Oh," Sandy said. He didn't know if Mother Ash liked him.

"You talk to Fern about this?" Pips asked, curious.

"No. Well, sort of. She doesn't want his approval. She wants to keep it the way it is. She is hard to figure out," Sandy confessed.

"Hmmm. Sounds like you've got a rebel."

"It's looking that way," Sandy nodded. He scanned the skies. "You think we'll know what he's looking for?"

"Most likely. Just hope he sends a shift change after a while," Pips said, making himself comfortable.

"Yea. Hopefully," Sandy echoed. His mind had drifted elsewhere. Sensing this, Pips made sure he did not think about Crysta and what they would have been doing tonight. He needed all the focus he could get.

 _In the forest..._

Rose was furious. Damn that Father Ash. He really was stupid. She couldn't stand by and let this happen. She was doing the last of her finishing touches then she was heading out there as well. Someone had to make sure they were safe. She'd leave at nightfall.

 _In another forest..._

Roman was excited. No, that wasn't right. Ecstatic. He was finally getting his revenge. He just had to satisfy Julian, but he was going to kill that meddling bastard once and for all. He felt rejuvenated and ready for war. He thought he might even get a shot at the mage as well. Why not? He might have a little fun with her first. Fear always made him feel powerful and unstoppable. As the darkness descended, he felt more and more anxious to start on their way. Sunup seemed so far away, and it would be a couple of days to get there anyway. He kept himself busy by practising his knife throwing. The time would come soon enough, and this time, he was more than ready for it.

 **Oh Father Ash! I love writing his speeches/rants. I discovered recently from a children's book called Crysta Saves the Magic that Father actually has black hair and beard and looks much younger. That is how I envision him now when I write his character. Keep reading and reviewing! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Fern is going to stay with me tonight," Crysta was telling Mother. "She is still really angry and Father."

"That's probably for the best," Mother agreed. It had been too easy. Crysta was trying not to feel nervous about their plan to visit Pips and Sandy. Father would be furious when he found out.

"All set?" Fern asked her once it was very late. She nodded in return. Fern had taken the liberty of arming herself. "Just in case," she had explained when Crysta gave her a skeptical look. They flew out into the night.

"Thanks for, uh, stopping me from telling Father about Sandy," Fern said as they were flying. "That would have been messy."

"No kidding," Crysta replied. Her mind was elsewhere. She never was one for talking while flying.

"I think I'm going to tell him to, you know, ask for Approval," Fern went on. This got Crysta's attention.

"Really?" she asked. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"He really wants it. I love him. I want him to be happy. If doing this the proper way makes him happy, then I guess I'll have to live with that," Fern shrugged.

"Good for you. It would make me feel better," Crysta added. Fern rolled her eyes. They didn't talk for the rest of the way.

 _In the forest..._

Rose was frantic with her work. She needed to be ready. Julian was a very tough character, and he would not give up easily once he learned they were both here. She had spent most of her life running and hiding, luring him away from her brother while also trying to have somewhat of a life. She was always a step ahead of him, and she was determined to keep it that way. He had almost gotten her once. She absently touched the scar across her abdomen. Knives were sharp. How lucky for her that her mother had taught her everything she knew about self-defense and magic that wasn't known to many. Rose was able to disappear and reappear farther away with no trace. That had taken years to perfect. She smiled as she remembered how her mother would get exasperated and try to remain positive when Rose ended half in once place while still half in the other. She winced at that memory. It had hurt being put back together by her mother. Her mother also taught her how to heal others, especially herself. She dedicated her time to helping others when she knew she was safe for a while. Except for Ferngully. She had decided to stay low here. She learned that people talked. Suddenly, an overwhelming sense of grief smashed into her. She fell to her knees sobbing, seeing her parents in her mind's eye. How they looked when she had found them. How terrified she had felt while looking for her brother. How betrayed she had felt by Julian. She had done well over the years with squashing these memories and images, but sometimes, like tonight, it would all hit her without any warning. She had learned to get through this and carry on. If there was one thing she had learned from her father, it was that you have to carry on. She wiped her eyes roughly. Time to get up and carry on.

 _At the outskirts..._

Pips was on watch. He was also very bored. Every noise made him start, and every time he would shake his head and call himself an idiot. He wished he knew what the hell was going on. He also wished Wil was there. Wilkea was very good at entertaining and keeping him awake. Half asleep, Pips heard a crashing sound. He was instantly awake, and went to rouse Sandy.

"Get up. There's something here," he hissed. Sandy stumbled to his feet and scrambled outside the tree. They listened for a moment.

"You go that way," Pips directed, "and I'll go this way. Holler if you're in trouble."

"Got it," Sandy yawned, heading in the opposite direction. Pips shook his head. Honestly, what good was Sandy if he was not fully awake? Ignoring this worrying thought, he carried on.

 _Crysta's home..._

Batty was trying not to fret. He felt like something was wrong, but he wasn't sure what. He had listened to what felt like eternity to Lily talking to him about Zak. Batty didn't miss the human, and he felt she was better off without him. So as to not hurt her feelings, he pretended to listen and agree with what she said. Then she had said something that caught his interest and full attention.

"Sometimes..." she began. "I don't know. This is stupid. I mean...it's Wil."

"Wil?" Batty had perked his ears. This was new.

"Yea," she had said shyly. "I've been feeling something, but I don't know what or if it is serious."

"Feeling something for Wil?" Batty had repeated back to her feeling better.

"I think so. I mean, there was a moment, like, a while ago where I thought I felt something, but maybe that was just because I miss Zak."

"Zak is very different from Wil," Batty had pointed out.

"True," Lily had nodded. Batty had waited, but she wasn't giving him anything more.

"Maybe you should talk to Wil," Batty had prompted almost hopefully.

"Maybe I will," she had replied, making Batty feel ecstatic. He was smiling again now just thinking about it. He wondered if she had indeed gone to speak with him. He'd find out in the morning he guessed. His mind went back to his bad feeling. He flew over to check on Crysta and Fern. He didn't want to intrude, so he peeked through the window. They weren't there. There was nothing. No voices, no snores, no sounds of anything. Panicking, Batty went through his mind as to where they could have gone. He flew back to Crysta's home. He didn't want to blow the horn just yet. They might just be out gallivanting around like girls will do. He knew what he had to do. He flew out into the night in search of them.

 _Earlier in the night at Wil's home..._

Wil was wondering how his boys were doing by themselves. He ruefully wished he had been told to go with them too. They always had such good times together despite the knowledge that something terrible could happen at any moment. He was examining the cut he had given himself earlier. It was still stinging horribly. Perhaps he should go see Lily and get it fixed. Almost as if she had been summoned by his own brain, Lily appeared in his doorway.

"Lil' Lily," Wil smiled. "How did you know I wanted to see you?" He thought he saw a blush on her cheeks, but he didn't think much of it.

"I guess I have very good intuition," she shrugged. "What did you want to see me about?" She was half hoping he was going to tell her he had felt something too. It would make her life a lot easier at this moment.

"My cut," he replied, showing it to her. "It seems to be pissed off and not leaving me alone. I tried what you suggested before, but maybe it just needs a woman's touch." Lily felt her face get hotter, if that was even possible. What was the matter with her?

"Let me see," she said, praying her voice wouldn't let her down. When Wil came closer, she felt her heart race. When his hand was in hers while she examined it, she thought she was going to explode. Lily was not sure why this was happening. She was waiting for Zak. He had promised to return. She had felt exactly like this with him, so why was she feeling it now with Wilkea of all people?

"Are you all right?" he asked, noticing her sweating.

"I'm f-fine," she managed to say. She cleared her throat hard. "Looks like you just need some more stuff on it," she told him, dropping his hand. "Nothing else I can do about it."

"You sure? I don't wanna put too much on then have an even bigger problem on my hands, literally," he grinned.

"I'm sure. You'll be fine," she was backing towards the door. This was a stupid idea.

"Well, I can always come see you right?" he smiled. She nodded and turned to go. "Hold up," he called after her. She peered around the doorway. "You came here. Was there something on your mind?" he asked.

"N-no. Nothing. Just wandering around and ended up...here," she said. Wil was puzzled. There was definitely something wrong with her.

"You're not pregnant too, are you?" he asked her worriedly.

"Goodness no!" she gasped.

"Good. It just seems that women come to me to tell me their baby secret. I was hoping that wasn't the case," he laughed.

"It's not. Good night, Wil," Lily said abruptly. Then she fled. Wil was left feeling like he missed something, but he wasn't sure what.

 _At the outskirts..._

Pips had returned with no luck, even with a full moon to help him search. He was left to assume it was a larger animal that had made the noise. There was no sign of Sandy. Pips figured he was probably asleep somewhere. He again wished Wil was there instead. After a while of searching he couldn't find him, and that's when he began to worry.

"Sandy?!" he called as quietly as he could. No answer. He pulled out his knife, heart pounding. He'd never forgive himself if he had sent Sandy on his own to his death.

"Sandy!" he called again, a little louder.

And then it went black.


	11. Chapter 11

Crysta learned very quickly just how prepared Pips was for anything. No sooner had she covered his eyes than she found herself pinned against the tree with a knife at her throat. She had never seen that look in his eyes before. It was like he wasn't even seeing her. She made a croaking sound, which snapped his attention to her. She saw relief and then anger.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he shouted. "Do you realize how close I came to killing you?!" He had released her, and she stood there biting her lip and feeling horribly guilty for sneaking up on him.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. He sheathed his knife and then rubbed his face hard.

"You don't get it. You really don't. Crys, this is not funny. You don't just sneak up on someone who is standing there holding a knife. Have you lost your mind?!"

"It was stupid I know! I'm sorry," she said again. He stood there glaring at her. "I just wanted to surprise you," she whispered. His face softened a fraction, but he was still angry.

"There would have been a better way to do it," he told her grimly.

"She found you!" Sandy said, coming up behind them, his arm around Fern. Pips just stared at him.

"You knew she was here? That they were both here?" he asked, incredulous. "And you didn't think to tell me?"

"Fernie caught me by surprise so I thought I wouldn't say anything til Crysta found you," Sandy offered, his smile fading a bit. He noticed the air surrounding the two of them was a bit hostile. "Are you mad?"

"Am I mad?" Pips repeated. "You really are daft aren't you?"

"Hey now," Sandy started.

"Shut it. And you," Pips said, looking at Fern. "What the devil are you doing here? You know you are not supposed to be here! You of all people should know that." Fern stuck her chin out defiantly.

"You're just mad cos you know I'm better than you," she scoffed. Pips shook his head.

"That's not the point, and you know it," he glared at her.

"So we came to see you guys. What's the big deal?" she shot back.

"The big deal is I almost killed my partner. This is serious, and I don't like that either of you did this," Pips lectured. He was furious, and he felt horrible for what he did to Crys. The fear in her eyes was an image that was stuck in his brain. He turned to look at her and found she had slipped away.

"This isn't over," he told Sandy and Fern, who promptly rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever, Dad," she muttered as he left. He pretended not to hear that. Sometimes he had to let things go with Fern cos she was a devil for backing down from a fight.

"Crys?" he called. He found her standing at the edge of the bank overlooking the vast land beyond them. He saw her wipe at her eyes. He came up behind her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry," she cried into his chest.

"It's all right. I was more scared than angry," he told her. She pulled back and looked up at him.

"I saw your face. I now know what it looks like when you're killing someone," she said, keeping her tears down and her voice steady.

"I haven't actually killed anyone, Crys," he admitted. "I thought that was going to be my first." She looked away.

"I'm sorry I scared you, but you have to admit, what else was I supposed to do?" he asked her.

"I know. A part of me is glad you have such fast reflexes, but another part of me is sad at how fast it is for the other person to lose their life," she said quietly.

"If they didn't know what they were getting into," he explained, "then it would be sad." He tipped her chin up to look at him again.

"You know this is what I do. I need to know you're okay with that," he said.

"I have to be. It's the only way you'll return home alive," she replied. She buried her face into his neck.

"Let's just forget about this," she said, her voice muffled.

"Agreed," he answered, smoothing her hair. After a while he wondered why she was even here.

"I wanted to see you," she replied when he asked. "I needed to see you."

"You can't stay here," he warned. "It can't be found out that you were here at all."

"I know," she said. "It wasn't going to be long. I promise." She looked over at where they had been staying. "Should we...?"

"I don't think so. Sandy is probably there if you get what I mean," he waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh geez thanks for that image!" she swatted him. "And my own sister too!"

"I'm just being honest," he laughed. She shoved him playfully and he pulled her down with him making her shriek with laughter. They rolled down the bank into the forest with Crysta landing on his chest.

"Fern is going to tell him to ask for Approval," she told him after he stopped kissing her.

"Is that so?" he said, propping himself onto his elbows. "I thought she didn't believe in that."

"She's doing it for Sandy. I think it's sweet," she added. Pips just shook his head and smiled. She kissed him again, working towards an outcome they both wanted.

"Crys, I can't," he said, pulling away. "I have to stay focused here."

"From what I witnessed, I think you're focused all the time and very well. Come on," she cajoled.

"I'm not that good. Besides, if it got back to your Father...well let's just say I will never be able to give you good lovin' again," he grimaced.

"I didn't think about that," she confessed, sliding off of him. He smiled ruefully. She took his hand and pulled him up with her.

"Wait," she said, stopping suddenly. "How come Sandy is if you're saying you can't?"

"He won't. He's an idiot sometimes but not a stupid idiot. I just said it to keep you here free from interruption," he grinned.

"You're making me hot for you all over again," she told him, pressing into him. Laughing, he slid out of her grasp.

"Soon. You know the wait makes it better," he winked.

"So does the challenge," she said back.

"You'll have to settle for the wait unfortunately," he said, kissing her forehead. They had reached Sandy and Fern by then.

"Glad to see you worked it out," Sandy said to them.

"Yes, but I'm still sending them home. This is not the place for either of you girls to be."

"Damn it, Pips, you know I am ready for this!" Fern cried.

"I think you are, you're right, but it's not up to me. I have to respect that," Pips said, squeezing her arm. "I trust you to get my girl home safely. I know I can count on you."

"Don't even. Forget it. I don't even know why I bothered to try anyway," Fern sighed. "Let's go sis."

"Be safe," Crysta whispered to Pips, kissing him one last time.

"I will," he replied. Then they were gone.

 _In the forest..._

Batty had been flying around for ages looking for the girls. They stumbled upon him on their return.

"Where have you been?!" Batty practically shrieked. "I've been worried sick!"

"Shh, it's okay!" Crysta said, reaching out to touch his shoulder. "We went on a little adventure that's all."

"Adventure?! Are you crazy?!" Batty could not be calmed down. "This is how little bugs like you get killed!"

"Sheesh relax Batman!" Fern stepped in. "I am trained in combat. I am fully qualified to protect anybody."

"Oh really?" Batty asked. "So you're prepared for being disarmed, raped, and then killed by a gang of men?" Fern and Crysta went still. This thought hadn't occurred to them.

"Tortured even," Batty went on. "Am I the only one who knows the extent of evil a person can bestow upon someone else?"

"But..." Fern started.

"You are WOMEN," Batty emphasized. "I can't express enough how much worse women are hurt than men. It's all fun and games until something goes wrong and guess what? You can't protect yourself let alone anyone else."

"We get it," Crysta said quietly after he stopped his rant. Fern was silent.

"Good," Batty said.

"Those humans must have really done a number on you," Fern said.

"You have no idea," Batty replied. "And they didn't have the ability to use magic. Your kind does. I can only imagine what they could do with it."

"We're going home now," Crysta told him. "We already got lectured by Pips for doing this."

"Hallelujah someone else has a brain in their head," Batty clapped. "However, he should have escorted you both home."

"He had to stay and keep his post," Fern muttered. "And he also said he had faith that I could keep Crysta safe."

"Hmph. Well, you better skedaddle on home. Your father would be very angry at you both," Batty reminded them.

"We know," the girls said in unison. Without another word, Batty made sure they were returned to Pips' home in one piece. Then he kept post outside the door, just in case.

 _In another forest..._

Sunup took forever to come. Roman didn't think he even slept. The anticipation for revenge was just too great. He met Julian at the agreed place, and with Julian was an army of men.

"You never know what you're going to come across," Julian explained at Roman's facial expression. "I learned that the hard way."

"As long as they don't spoil the fun..." Roman trailed off, his implication clear.

"They won't. They do what I tell them to. You'll get your fun," Julian confirmed.

"As will you, I hope," Roman bowed his head.

"Oh trust me. I will."

 _In Ferngully..._

Rose awoke with a start and a gasp. She had fallen asleep. This was not good. She felt more ripples of disturbance in her soul, and she knew that her time was running out. She spent hours checking and re-checking, making sure everything was foolproof. Then she armed herself and went out to keep an eye on her brother.


	12. Chapter 12

The day played out like every other ordinary day. Crysta tried not to think about Pips and what was happening to him. She put her focus towards teaching the children how to make things grow. Eventually, the children tired and dispersed to go do other more enjoyable things. Crysta had flown back to her home when she ran into Wilkea.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Wil asked her. She nodded and followed him to a more secluded spot.

"What's wrong?" she asked a little fearfully.

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to ask you since you're...well...a girl," he blushed.

"Thanks for noticing," she laughed. Wil coughed nervously.

"Has Lily ever talked to you about me? Or Zak? Or anything about her love life?" he managed to get out.

"No actually," Crysta said thoughtfully. "She usually discusses that with Mother...I think."

"Oh. Well, nevermind then," Wil waved his hand dismissively. "I'll just go then."

"Now wait a minute," she grabbed his arm. "What's this about? Do you like my sister?" she teased.

"I-I uh...no of course not. I mean I like her just not that way. The romantic way that is. I like her as a girl. But not that way," he stammered. He felt stupid. Crysta only smiled.

"You can be honest with me, Wil," she promised. "I won't tell a soul." He blew his breath out between pursed lips.

"All right. Here it is," he said. Then he paused. "The thing is..." Crysta waited. "Well, you see..."

"Spit it out, Wil!" she demanded.

"Okay, okay, okay." He screwed his eyes shut. "I think I care about her more than a friend." He opened one eye to see Crysta's reaction. It was hard to read.

"You think?" she asked. "Or you know?"

"Ah...both?" he said, giving her a I'm-just-a-confused-stupid-guy look. Crysta sighed in exasperation.

"Idiots," she muttered to herself. "They're all just a bunch of _idiots_!"

"I'm right here, Crys," Wil pointed out.

"I know," she replied.

"So? What do you think?"

"I think you need to figure it out for sure before you make your move," she advised. "She is quite fond of Zak you know."

"I know," Wil hung his head. "Maybe it's for the best that I don't say anything."

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Crysta said, squeezing his shoulder.

"I appreciate that. Thanks, Crys. I'm glad for the help," he smiled ruefully, walking away. Crysta shook her head to herself thinking, Poor Wil. She then headed up to her home and went inside.

"They will be at least two days traveling," she heard as she entered. Curious, she slipped behind the wall joining the other room to listen in.

"What are we going to do?" her Mother asked. She heard Father sigh.

"I don't know," he answered after a while. "Our source was lucky enough to get us this information. With it I'm not sure what else to do. Frankly, we are not prepared for this kind of rage and attack."

"Surely we have something!" Mother gasped.

"It's easier to defend against those who don't use magic like humans and nature, but our own kind, it's difficult to gauge how they can be stopped."

"So hide him. Bring him back here and make him go into hiding. Crysta too!" Mother urged. Crysta felt her skin prickle at the mention of her name. This clarified they were talking about Pips.

"Knowing him he won't," Father confessed. "He would see that as a coward's way out."

"So what, we just watch him die? We made a promise, Ash, and I fully intend on keeping it. Even if that means I stand in front of him and take the blow," Mother warned. Crysta felt she was going to vomit. What promise could her mother possibly be referring to?

"I'll consult with the Elders," Father promised. "I'm sure we can think of something. In the mean time, this stays between you and me." He came around the corner before Crysta could slink away fast enough.

"What the devil?!" he exclaimed. "Were you listening at doors?"

"Not intentionally at first," Crysta admitted, "but I couldn't help hear my name, so naturally I stayed." Father sighed long and loud. Mother stood behind him wringing her hands.

"Out with it then," she demanded. "What's going on?"

"Nothing to worry about, dear," Mother tried.

"Uh uh. I'm not buying that. It's clearly something. You would die for Pips?" she asked, shocked.

"Yes. Yes I would," Mother declared despite Father's warning glance her way.

"Why? What promise did you make?" she asked.

"That I would keep him safe by all means necessary. That's all you need to know," Mother said, shooing Crysta away. "Don't you have things to be doing?"

"Not at this moment," Crysta replied. "Don't change the subject. Who did you promise this to? I know his parents are both dead."

"How in the world...?" Father started.

"Pips told me himself," Crysta cut him off. "We tell each other everything...eventually." Her parents were silent.

"Well?" she asked again. "If not his parents, then who else would have made you make such a promise?" Mother looked at Father, who shook his head again.

"We can't," he said hoarsely. "I'm sorry, Crysta. We just can't tell you."

"But..."

"End of discussion," her father stopped her. "Excuse me." He left to go upstairs. Crysta waited until he was gone.

"Mother please," she begged. "Tell me!" Her mother clamped her lips together, shaking her head.

"Your father is right on this one. I can't tell you. I'm sorry, love," Mother patted her arm and then left her standing there wondering just what her parents were hiding.

 _At the outskirts..._

"You should just go," Sandy said after watching Pips pace for hours.

"Go where?" he asked irritably.

"To Crysta. I can tell you're still upset by the whole thing. I'll be all right here," Sandy added.

"I can't just abandon you here in broad daylight!" Pips exclaimed.

"I'll say you're off doing a perimeter sweep," Sandy waved his hand. "You won't be long I'm sure."

"I can't..."

"Do it, jackass, or I'll make you do it," Sandy warned. Pips stared at him in disbelief.

"Come on. You'll only worry about it until you see her, which will definitely affect your performance here more so than if you left for a little while." Pips hated that he was right. Why did he confide in Sandy how much her fear had bothered him? This was going to end badly.

"Stop thinking! Just do it!" Sandy urged. "You've wasted time enough already when you could be halfway back by now."

"Every fiber in my being is telling me to stay," Pips said, turning to leave.

"I'll just nag you until you go, so you're saving us both time," Sandy grinned. "I got this! Trust me." With some reluctance, Pips left. Sandy leaned back and folded his arms behind his head. He really enjoyed being right sometimes.

 _In the forest..._

Crysta was fretting. She was upset with both of her parents for keeping this from her. What if it could keep Pips safe? If her father knew he was in danger, why did he send Pips away? She was sitting on the rock at the edge of the Thundering Falls. The roar of the water helped to dull her thoughts a little usually, but not today. She closed her eyes.

"Still sleeping on the job I see!" his voice cut into her mental ramblings. Her eyes flew open.

"Pips!" she cried. He grinned.

"What are you...?"

"I'm sorry," he cut her off.

"For what?" she asked.

"I keep seeing your face in my mind from last night. I really am sorry for frightening you like that. Are you sure you're all right?" he asked, taking her hand.

"Of course," she said honestly. Since this thing with her parents, last night had been forgotten.

"You're not just saying that?" he prodded.

"Pips!" she laughed. "Why would I lie to you?"

"To make me feel better," he replied instantly. This was true, she agreed, but not in this case.

"I swear I'm not. Honest," she hugged him. He still looked worried. She touched his face and smiled reassuringly. She felt him relax a little.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble for being here?" she asked suddenly. He looked a little guilty.

"Yes..." He looked at her in that knowing way. She raised a brow.

"Really?" she asked, surprised.

"Really," he nodded. She pursed her lips and then smiled.

"Let's do it," she agreed. Pips grinned back. Then he grabbed her and threw her off the rock while quickly following suit. They both shouted with pleasure. Free falling had been their thing since a few years ago when Roman had knocked Crysta out of the sky. They both had discovered the feeling was exhilarating. They also had discovered a hole behind the falls. Breathless and soaking wet, they wound up pressed against the cave wall finishing off the feelings of exhilaration.

"I really do have to go now," Pips told her afterward. "You'll have to let me go." They were quite tangled up in each other.

"That requires effort I don't have right now," Crysta replied, her face sticking to his chest.

"All right," he laughed. "A few more minutes won't hurt then." When they woke up, it was dark.

 _At the outskirts..._

"Bloody hell, Pips," Sandy growled to himself. It was now dark outside. "What happened to you?" He was starting to get fidgety. Every noise had him on edge. He was better in the daylight. Things weren't as menacing then. He could swear he was hearing someone breathing.

"Pips?" he called into the dark. No answer. Trying to be brave, Sandy stood up and walked on shaky legs to look over the edge of the branch.

"Great idea, Sandy," he muttered. "Send the best warrior to go screw his partner when there's impending danger on the way. That's the best idea you've had yet!"

"Is it customary for the warrior to talk to himself?" a voice came from behind him. Sandy swung around. For a moment, he was dazzled by the sight of her.

"Wh-who are you?" he asked, gripping his bow tightly. She smiled.

"No one really. I don't know if I've ever known who I really am. Does anyone?" she asked. Sandy's head hurt from trying to understand what she just said.

"Just answer the question," he said, trying to sound unafraid.

"It's Rose," she said simply.

"I've never seen you before," he noted.

"That's because you haven't been looking," she smiled.

"Do you always speak in riddles?" he asked her. Rose laughed.

"No. I suppose it just comes out that way. My apologies."

"Why are you here?"

"To protect," she answered. "You seem to be alone, so I thought you could use the company."

"He should be back any minute. He really should. Have you been watching me this whole time?" Sandy asked, suspicious.

"Sort of. I looked away when you took your piss breaks," she winked. Sandy's face went scarlet.

"Are you a warrior too?" he asked her, noticing her bow and knife.

"You could say that," she agreed. "Look, you didn't see me, okay? I made a vow to stay hidden, but I couldn't help but try to make you feel better and know you're not alone here."

"Thoughtful of you," Sandy said.

"Holler if you need me. Tell anyone I'm here, and you'll get a proper beating," she smiled again, turning and flying off. Sandy was left with a strange feeling in his stomach, and he didn't like it at all.

 _In the forest..._

"Shit, shit, shit!" Pips cursed. He had left in a hurry, leaving Crysta behind knowing she was indeed all right. He hoped nothing had happened to Sandy. He felt so stupid for losing track of time. By the time he returned, Sandy was half awake.

"Finally!" he said groggily. "It better have been worth it."

"It was," Pips agreed. "Now go get some sleep." He spent the night watching the moon and thinking about that afternoon. He had a sinking feeling he had forgotten protection again. Crys had a way of making him lose his head when she was all over him like that. She would kill him if he had forgotten. He knew that for sure. But try as he could, he couldn't remember for sure if he had. This scared him more than waiting for an unknown threat.


	13. Chapter 13

Rose watched her brother all night. She had to hand it to him for being able to stay awake that long. The other guy was on his way out to la la land in no time. She figured she would sleep in bursts. Just enough to keep her wits about her. Around sunup, she heard a rustling in her tree. Grabbing her bow and making it taut, she began her search.

"One of these days you are going to kill me with that thing aren't you?" a male voice came from behind her. She whirled around.

"Damian!" she exclaimed in a scolding way. "What are you doing here?"

"Surprised? I told you I'd always find you," he grinned at her. Her throat felt tight and her eyes hot. It had been so long. She had assumed he would have moved on by now.

"How's my girl?" he asked softly. That was all it took for her to choke out a sob and throw herself into his arms.

"That good huh?" he said, chuckling a little. She looked up at him, and he kissed her. She felt her mind go practically blank. Damian had a way of doing that to her. It had been so so long.

"Seriously Damian," she said, pulling away. "Why are you here? Does he know? You'll get caught!"

"He believes I am out scouting the best place to attack. He has no idea my true intentions," Damian assured her.

"Did you...?"

"Warn Mr. A? Yes, I did. He remembered me all too well." Rose felt relief at this. Damian had helped her stay one step ahead of Julian. He had also been there the night she left Pips with the Ash family. Damian had promised them he would let them know if Pips was in danger. She was glad to see he kept that promise. Parting ways with her best friend had been almost as hard as leaving Pips, but as the years went on, Damian would find her, and they had since discovered the joys of being more than friends. His rugged looks never got old for her.

"I never know if the last time I see you will be the last time," Rose told him now. He winked at her in return.

"You can't get rid of me yet. As long as I do as I'm told, I will live."

"Let's hope it stays that way," Rose agreed. He gestured to the hole behind her.

"You get some shut eye. I'll keep post," he told her.

"I'm not tired," she said truthfully.

"Then maybe I should help you with that," Damian said, coming closer.

"Take your best shot," Rose smirked at him.

"I certainly will," he said, picking her up and carrying her inside.

 _Crysta's home..._

"Mother?" Lily called. She had struggled to sleep all night with her brain constantly comparing Wil and Zak. She needed advice and soon. She wandered into her parents' room, finding her mother sitting very still. Mother tried to hide the evidence of crying, but Lily was, as everyone knew, the sharpest person who noticed everything.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, going over to her and hugging her.

"I'm just a little emotional today that's all. What did you want, dear?" Mother changed the subject. Unsure whether or not to push, Lily decided to go with it.

"I think I'm in love with two men," she told her mother honestly. "And I have no idea what to do."

"Have you...?"

"Gone over the pros and cons of both? Yes. It hasn't helped at all," Lily told her.

"I was going to say picture your life with one or the other or without one or the other. That's what I did with your father. I realized life without him would be boring and lonely," Mother explained.

"I don't know if that will help though," Lily admitted. "I haven't seen Zak in years."

"Hmm, you're right. Not the best idea then," Mother mused. "Do you know if Wil shares the same feelings like Zak does?"

"I don't know for sure. I'm afraid to ask because if he says yes, then I'll have more trouble on my hands," Lily said.

"Well, love, I don't know what else to tell you. Your feelings for Zak were young feelings. Perhaps they have changed. Perhaps if he was to come back, you wouldn't feel the same as you did when you were 14. You are 17 now."

"Only just," Lily muttered. "Why is this so hard?"

"The matters of the heart are always hard. Think on it some more. Maybe an answer will become clearer to you," Mother advised. Lily sighed, thanked her mother, and then left.

 _In the forest..._

"I don't need a babysitter, Batty," Crysta said, feeling frustrated. He had been hovering over her and behind her since her adventure the other night.

"You're right. I'm not babysitting. I'm womanwatching. There is a difference," Batty told her. Crysta sighed.

"Look, I promise I won't leave again. You can trust me!"

"I'm afraid I don't," Batty said, narrowing his eyes. "You are a sly one, and I fear you will do it again even though you say you won't. Your love and need to protect your partner are greater than your desire for your own safety. I'm no idiot." Crysta growled at him. How did he manage to know her so well anyway? He crossed his arms and made a hmph sound at her. She decided there was no use in trying to escape him. He'd probably freak out.

"Fine," she said finally, "but you're in for a very boring day."

"I don't mind at all," Batty replied, following her to her next destination.

 _Elsewhere..._

Fern was sitting and staring out at the scenery. She felt aloof. She also realized she missed Sandy. She usually took pride in being someone who wasn't reliant on others or let on she missed people. She wondered why that was. Everyone else seemed okay to show when they were upset or emotional, and yet she felt it was a personal failure if she did. She felt furious anytime any emotion escaped from her. She wondered if that would ever change. She smiled thinking about Sandy's reaction to her suggestion that he ask for approval. She didn't get why it meant so much to him, but she was glad to have made him that happy. Sometimes she didn't know how to feel about Sandy. She sometimes got a feeling she wasn't meant to be with him after all. Then other times she felt they were perfectly right together.

"It must be serious if you actually stopped to think," Wil's voice interrupted her thinking. She turned to face him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You don't stop for anything. Every time I see you you're always moving or doing something. It's just strange to see you sitting still and thinking," Wil smiled. Fern sighed.

"I really do come off as a hardass with no feelings don't I?" she asked him. He sat down beside her.

"I wouldn't say that," he offered. "I'd say you just are guarded. Nothing wrong with that."

"If you say so," she replied with a twisted smile. Wil turned his head away to observe the landscape. He knew he didn't have to say anything else.

 _At the outskirts..._

Pips traded shifts with Sandy and collapsed into sleep. When he woke, it was dusk again.

"Hey sorry I slept so..." he came out to find Sandy not there. "...late." He trailed off. "Sandy?" There was no reply. Feeling unsettled and on edge, he drew his knife again. If Crysta and Fern pulled their stunt again he was going to be furious. He turned in a circle for good measure. He heard a whistle come from the ground, so he followed it cautiously. He could make out a shape before him.

"What are you...?" he began, but was cut off when both of his arms were seized and yanked backwards. There was no time for yelling. Within seconds he was trussed up, gagged, and hauled over to one of the shapes.

"We meet again," Julian said. Recognizing the voice, Pips became fearful. This was the nightmare he was dreading. It was finally coming true.

"As you can see," Julian continued, "I have outnumbered you. I am better trained than you, and I certainly am a lot bigger than you. Fighting is futile." Pips struggled anyway, making Julian laugh.

"Still a fighter eh? Well, I'll have you down and defeated yet, won't I?" he smiled his cruel smile. Pips was frantically thinking about Sandy. Where was he? Noticing this, Julian signaled to someone else. Sandy was thrown face down in front of him, making him shout through his gag. Rage filled him. Looking up, he was face to face with another terror he dreaded seeing again.

"Hello," Roman said simply. He raised his arm, and, knowing what was coming, Pips closed his eyes. Then everything seemed to drift away.

 _Crysta's home..._

Crysta sat bolt right up, heart pounding. Something wasn't right. She just knew it. Creeping out of bed, she crossed over to Fern's room.

"Wake up," she said, shaking her sister.

"Mmrrph," was the response. She shook harder.

"Whaaaat?" Fern groaned.

"Get up. Something's wrong," Crysta told her. Fern sat up quickly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I just feel it. Something is wrong. Come on we have to go. Right now!" Crysta urged.

"By ourselves?" Fern asked skeptically.

"Get Wil then, but hurry!" Crysta left her sitting there confused.

"Batty?" she called quietly.

"At your service ma'am," Batty's voice reached her from outside her window.

"We are going back to Pips and Sandy, and this time, I need you to come with us," she said hurriedly. Batty asked no questions. He made himself available. Fern had joined her by then, and the girls crept out of the window. They stopped to get Wil, who was just instantly ready. He'd felt this was going to happen, so he remained ready at all times. He hopped on his ride and followed them. Crysta had no idea what was awaiting them, but she knew she had to get there to help.

 **And so it begins after all that tension building! I introduced Damian because I wanted Rose to have had some kind of enjoyment out of the life she has led. He just seemed to fit nicely. I'll admit, it was difficult writing Sandy's scene. Hopefully the same fate doesn't happen to Pips! Also, am I the only one feeling deja vu with Lily's situation?**


	14. Chapter 14

"Find him!" Rose screeched. Damian had told her the news. She cursed at herself for allowing him to take her focus away. Damian left without a word. He too felt just as much guilt for letting this happen. Rose was pacing and practically yanking her hair out. This was NOT how it was supposed to happen. How had he managed to get here without anyone noticing anything? And poor Sandy. She felt even worse for not protecting him too. Shaking her head with determination, she took off after Damian. She knew she did not have much time before Julian would kill her brother.

 _Somewhere in the forest..._

He was struggling to breathe. The sight of Sandy had almost paralyzed him. He looked around him. He had no idea where they had put him or when they were coming back, but he knew it was not going to end well. Instead, he tried to keep his head on straight. There had to be a way out of this. By the feel of it, he was in a tree base.

 _Fantastic,_ he thought. There were a million trees in this damn forest. He inched himself closer to the bark and started scraping at his binds. Pausing every now and then to listen, he kept doing this. He would keep doing it until he was free and reign fire on that bastard Julian. He wasn't a trained warrior for nothing.

 _Outside the tree..._

"Patience Roman!" Julian called. "You'll get your chance yet. Let him suffer in fear while we rest." Roman was fuming. Julian had refused to let him torture Pips. This infuriated him.

"Sit!" Julian commanded. Roman sat. Pissing off the big man wouldn't get him his wish any quicker. He looked around at Julian's so called army. A bunch of goons they looked like to him. Mind you, they had gotten a hold of the boy pretty fast. Maybe they weren't as dumb as they looked. They heard someone approaching them.

"Damian!" Julian called joyfully. "Where have you been my boy? You missed the big moment."

"Scouting like you asked," Damian answered. Roman didn't like Damian. He felt there was something about the boy that was off. Julian insisted he come along and even go ahead to be the scout! Roman was angry with this, but he soon learned that you don't question the bossman when it came to his son. Damian was adopted, Julian had told him. Julian had decided to raise an heir. The dark haired boy was very smart and very quick. Roman hated to think what going up against him would end like.

"I take it you got him," Damian asked quietly.

"Did I ever! Kid had no idea what hit him. You better stick around for the fun though," Julian warned.

"Don't worry, I'll be here," Damian answered, shooting a glance over at Roman. Roman glared back. Trust Julian to give his son the first crack at the prisoner. Roman impatiently waited while the men feasted and rested. Then finally, he heard the words he'd been dying to hear all night.

"Bring him out," Julian said, gesturing to the tree. So Damian went in.

 _Inside the tree..._

His plan wasn't working. He was trying but failing to keep his panic levels down. Then he heard someone enter. Then a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey mate," Damian whispered. "Hang in there as best you can all right? I know it's gonna be rough, but I can't blow my cover just yet." Pips just stared at him.

"Trust me," Damian urged. Then he hauled him out.

 _Outside the tree..._

Pips was greeted by hollers and whoops. He noticed Roman first, eyes glittering and fists clenching and unclenching. For good measure, Damian threw him onto the ground. Then he stepped back. Julian stepped forward.

"Pips, Pips, Pips," Julian tutted. "I thought you were the best?" He stood over Pips, leering down at him. He got a glare in return. Julian laughed. Then he turned to one of his men.

"Take that off," he ordered. The warrior did as he was told and removed the gag.

"We finally meet," Julian said. "What do you have to say to me?"

"You are a pathetic murderer and you will die," Pips spat.

"Ooohhh!" Julian crowed. "How long did you have that stored up huh? That's a lot of hatred, my friend. That stuff is what eats you up inside eventually. I could use you on my team."

"I will never join your 'team,'" Pips sneered. Julian studied him for a moment.

"Very well," he finally said. "Let's begin." He kicked Pips so hard all the air disappeared from his lungs. Coughing and choking, he tried to roll over. Julian hauled him up to his feet and then punched him in the face, hard. Pips fell down again. Julian repeated this until he was satisfied with the blood coming out of Pips' mouth and nose. Julian turned to Roman while Pips lay there panting and wincing.

"You're up," Julian grinned. Roman practically pounced. Feeling the flesh under his knuckles made him feel so much better. He had waited too long for this.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Julian called. Roman paused, holding Pips by the neck, fist raised. "I have a better idea. Drop him."

Roman reluctantly let Pips collapse. Pips really didn't think he was going to survive this. He looked over at Damian, who just shook his head ever so slightly.

"Hold him down," Julian said to two of his men, who obliged. To Roman he said, "Get out that knife of yours." Roman was beginning to like where this was going. He knelt on Pips' chest with the knife to his throat.

"Just hang on a damn second!" Julian stopped him. Roman growled in frustration. Julian walked over to him and said something into his ear. Whatever he said to him, Pips did not like the look of pleasure on Roman's face when it turned back to look at him.

"I'm going to ask you a question, Pips, and you're going to answer," Julian said, pacing around them.

"I believe that's how it works," Pips said sarcastically. Julian just smiled. He knew the kid was scared.

"Where is your sister?" he asked. Pips was stunned. What the hell was he talking about?

"I don't..." he started.

"Answer the question," Julian cut him off.

"But..." he tried again. Roman slapped him hard.

"Answer the question!"

"I don't know," Pips said. A sister? What the hell? Julian nodded to Roman. Practically grinning, he took his knife and began to carve into Pips' arm. Burning pain. Pain like he hadn't felt before. Pips screamed. Roman finished and sat back, looking at Julian.

"I'll ask again. Where is your sister?" Julian stopped pacing and looked down at the kid.

"I don't know!" Pips shouted. More carving, more screaming. Damian felt like he was going to throw up. His father had reached a whole new level of torture. He wasn't sure if now was the time to step in. He saw Rose in the background, and she shook her head. This went on until Julian called Roman off, and the word LIAR was bleeding from Pips' arm. Pips was shaking and feeling unwell. He didn't break eye contact with Julian, however. This almost seemed to unnerve Julian, but only for a second.

"Just like your dad," Julian said softly. "He took it hard too." Pips felt anger like he'd never felt it before.

"You're a coward," he said hoarsely. Julian turned around.

"You won't think that for long," he replied. "Take him back. We'll give him a rest." Damian watched as Pips was dragged past him and gagged again. He couldn't believe the kid was still alive. He looked over at his father, who seemed to be thinking hard. Then Julian left them.

"Where's he going?" Roman demanded.

"I don't know," Damian said, echoing Pips.


	15. Chapter 15

Julian had to hand it to the kid, he was tough. He was standing away from his group watching the sun go down. Perhaps he didn't really know where the sister was. He kept seeing the kid's face when he mentioned her. Nobody is that good of an actor. Then the moment of doubt left him. Anybody could be an actor. He knew that. He was going to get that information from that kid even if it meant killing him.

 _Inside the tree..._

He felt so faint. He didn't even flinch when he heard someone approach him.

"Bloody hell," Damian muttered, looking at the damage. "Come on then." He picked Pips up into a sitting position, taking the gag off again.

"Let's get you cleaned up a bit," Damian said. Rose had taught him some things.

"Why are you helping me? You didn't do a damn thing back there," Pips groaned.

"I can't. Not yet. Geez he'd kill me on the spot then what good would I be? It has to be planned better. I have to hand it to you, you are very tough."

"Pfft, and what good is it doing me now?" Pips muttered. His entire body was screaming in pain.

"You're alive," Damian said simply. He worked in silence for a bit.

"Why did he ask me about my sister? I don't have a sister," Pips said. Damian looked up at him.

"Wait..." Pips started. "Do you know something?"

"Not here. Not now. I'm going to try to get you out of here after dark," Damian told him. "I'm sorry for this," he added, putting the gag back on. Then he was gone. Pips was left with thoughts swirling in his head.

 _Outside the tree..._

Rose had thrown up after the scene. She couldn't believe her brother bore that punishment. She hated that she was in no position to help him just yet. The look on Damian's face when his eyes had met hers almost killed her. Daytime was not the best time to be sneaking around. She would begin at nightfall.

 _At the outskirts..._

"They're not here," Crysta said, feeling afraid. "I told you something was wrong!" Batty and Wil looked worried. Fern was still looking. Her cry sent them running. They found her kneeling on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Wil asked urgently.

"Look at this," she whimpered. "All this blood. Someone was killed here!" She choked on a sob. Batty and Wil exchanged looks. It didn't look good, but they couldn't tell whose it was. Crysta had turned whiter than a ghost and was shaking.

"Animal tracks too," Wil muttered to Batty. "Wonder what that means?"

"Dragged off for a meal?" Batty suggested.

"Batty!" Crysta cried.

"That's nature, love," Batty shrugged sadly. Wil was thinking it was a very strong possibility, but he didn't voice this.

"It could be nothing. It might not even be from them," Wil offered. "Maybe it was an animal. Would explain the tracks." Fern looked hopeful. Wil didn't say anything else. He didn't even mention the sight of Sandy's bow hidden under the brush. He knew it wouldn't help matters, but it made him feel a whole lot worse.

"I think they've taken them," Crysta said.

"But where?" Fern asked. Crysta could only shake her head.

"We'll just have to keep searching," Wil said, his mind made up. "Come on."

 _Outside the tree..._

Rose waited patiently. She watched them all fall into a slumber. All but the one guard at the top of the tree. She touched her bow absently. She wondered if anyone would notice him fall. A sudden noise made her spin around quickly.

"Hey," Damian whispered. "You gonna be able to get in there?"

"I think so," she whispered back. "Just gotta get past doofus over here." She gestured. Damian nodded slowly.

"I have an idea," he said. Then he noticed something. "Hang on," he told her. Then he pointed. "Who are they?" Rose turned to look. A bat, a boy, and two girls. She closed her eyes briefly in irritation.

"They're here for him," she said. She went to intercept.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed to the boy. Wil jumped at her sudden appearance. Crysta and Fern gasped while Batty held out his one claw in defense.

"Who are you?" Wil demanded.

"The person who's rescue mission this is, and you had better not muck it up!" Rose snapped.

"Muck it up? How could we do that?" Wil asked.

"By getting caught. You damn near walked right into them!" she growled, gesturing.

"All right then. So what's your plan?" Wil questioned.

"It's a one man's job," Rose told him. "Stay out of sight." Crysta grabbed her by the elbow.

"What?" Rose snarled, yanking out of her grasp.

"He's in there isn't he?" she asked. "And you're his sister."

"Well aren't you clever? What gave it away? The identical looks? Listen here, stay out of this. I know what I'm doing," Rose glared.

"And so do I," Crysta shot back. "This isn't my first time." Rose noticed the determination in her eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I'm going with you," was all she said. Rose stared at her.

"You're serious," she said.

"Yes," Crysta replied. "I can't sit here in good conscience knowing he's hurt in there. He would do it for me. He did do it for me."

"Fine, fine, fine," Rose waved her hand impatiently. "Come on then." Crysta squeezed Fern's hand.

"I'll be back," she reassured her. Fern looked skeptical.

"Are you sure I can't help?" Wil asked. Rose shook her head.

"Too many people attracts too much attention. Just stay put," Rose commanded.

"All right then," Rose said to Crysta as they left the others. "You go in. I stay out and keep watch."

"How do I know there isn't someone else inside?" she asked.

"There isn't. I've watched. They're too lazy. Now, my friend is going to distract the other guy when you're ready to go in. You won't have long," Rose warned.

"I can get by him," Crysta reassured her.

"How?" Rose asked.

"I have a way," was all Crysta would say.

"Okay, but can you get out the same way?"

"Not with Pips with me. Your friend will have to distract him then."

"Okay. Be quick then, and give some kind of signal," Rose instructed. They were at the top of the tree looking down at the guard.

"You're up," Rose said. "Good luck."

"Thank you," Crysta replied. Then she was gone. Rose watched in amazement as she disappeared in thin air. She never knew another fairy to have the same ability to transport to another place.

 _Inside the tree..._

Pips had immediately started working on his binds once Damian had left. After what seemed like hours, he finally was loose. He took everything off of him and cautiously made his way up the stairs of the abandoned tree, wincing with pain as he went. Halfway up, he sensed a presence. He waited until he felt it near him, then he grabbed the person and slammed them into the wall, hand over their mouth. He could immediately feel that it was not an armed man. Crysta twisted underneath his weight. Manhandled by her partner two times in two days. What were the odds? She felt his finger search her face and trace her scar from Roman's knife. Then he relaxed. Removing his hand, he pulled her close.

"I'm relieved yet I'm mad you're here," he whispered, kissing her.

"Are you hurt?" she asked after, feeling his body with her hands. Her fingers paused on his arm where the word liar burned still.

"Be thankful you can't see me right now," he replied darkly. She hugged him tightly again.

"Let's go," she whispered, pulling on his hand. They crept to the entrance, seeing the guard still there.

"What now," Pips breathed into her ear. She made a blue light appear above the guard's head.

"Hey buddy!" Damian's voice came shortly after. The guard grinned at him. They did some small talk, and then Damian made a show of hearing something.

"Did you hear that?" he asked the guard. "Better check that out. Come on." He left with the guard. Crysta and Pips slipped out unnoticed. She led him back to where the others were.

"Thank goodness you're alive!" Fern cried quietly, grabbing him into a hug, making him wince.

"Come on let's go," Batty urged. He didn't like staying here one bit.

"Where's Sandy?" Fern asked Pips. He only had to look at her to make her understand. Crysta had to grab her by the arms before she fell to her knees.  
"Come on. We don't have time for this now. Fern, come on," she hissed when Fern didn't get up.

"I'm sorry," Pips said hoarsely. Wil had to help Crysta pick Fern up. When she wouldn't walk, he carried her in his arms.

"Have you seen anyone else?" Pips asked Crysta. She shook her head slowly. Rose had made it very very clear that she wasn't to have been seen. The others shook their heads as well when Pips looked over at them.

"It's so strange," he told her. "He claims I have a sister."

"Maybe he's lying to get you upset and confused," Crysta suggested.

"Maybe," he replied. He felt unsure about that. They slipped away into the night. They needed Father Ash for help, and they needed it very soon.

 _Outside the tree..._

"It was too easy," Rose whispered to Damian.

"There will be a scene in the morning don't worry," he muttered.

"Come with me," she said suddenly. "Let's just all go get away from here. I know a place he'll never find us."

"I can't, Rose. It's not safe for me yet. The man has to be dead before I can be safe. You know that," he said. She hung her head.

"I don't want to leave you here," she told him.

"But I have to stay," he finished. "Go. Protect your brother. End this. We both know it's due time."

"I will," she said. "You can count on it. Julian will be dead by my hands when I get my chance. It's been a long time coming." They parted after a quick embrace. Rose trailed after her brother in the dark. Damian went back to sleep with the others. Things were going to be very ugly when everyone woke up.

 _Crysta's home..._

They crashed into the door, causing everyone inside to be instantly awake.

"What happened?!" Mother cried, rushing over to Pips. Crysta put a hand over her mouth when she finally saw his body. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Lily was on him in an instant.

"Well, at least somebody looked after this," she said, running her thumb over his unwanted tattoo. "It could have been a lot worse. You could have bled out."

"Some guy fixed it. I don't know who he was," Pips shrugged.

"I told you he wasn't safe!" Mother yelled at Father.

"He is now isn't he?" Father asked. Mother stared at him.

"Look at him!" she cried. "He's been through hell and back, and that's all you have to say? He's fine now?"

"All right, all right," Father said. "You were right. I was wrong. Can we move on now please?" He turned to Pips. "How many of them and where are they?" Wil and Pips gave their best descriptions. Fern was silent. Lily had noticed her ashen face the moment she had entered. She had also noticed the absence of Sandy.

"Are you hurt?" she asked her sister quietly.

"Only in my heart," Fern replied. Lily knew what she meant instantly. She blinked away tears and hugged Fern. Crysta went with her to take her to bed.

"Will you be all right?" Crysta asked her.

"I don't think I'll ever be all right again," Fern replied. Crysta left her curled in a ball refusing to say anything more.

"We don't have much time," Wil was saying when she returned downstairs. "They are going to lose it when they find him gone in the morning."

"Then you two need to be elsewhere," Father said to Pips and Crysta.

"Absolutely not," Pips argued. Father gave Mother the I-told-you-so look.

"Pips!" Crysta cried. He turned to look at her.

"I'm not letting them get away with what they did to me. I'm not running away like a coward. I want you to go somewhere safe with your sisters. I can't do this knowing you could be hurt."

"I'm not leaving you," she said firmly. He took her by the shoulders.

"You have to," he said softly. "Crys I can't focus when I'm worried about where you are all the time."

"I'll be with you," she insisted.

"Not all the time you can't be. And what if he takes you? Huh? What then?" he asked her. She bit her lip. "That's what I thought. You are better off somewhere away from here."

"We are partners," she said shakily, "and I'm not leaving you to do this alone." He saw the determination in her eyes. He knew he wasn't winning this fight right now. He sighed, letting her go.

"Be ready shortly," Father said. "We'll surprise them before they even wake up." Pips and Wil agreed, and Wil went to find Lily. The others left Crysta and Pips alone. He looked over at her, and their eyes met. She couldn't believe what had happened to him still. She turned away.

"Crys," he said, pulling her back to him gently.

"No," she said.

"You can't stay with me," he told her anyway.

"You can't stop me," she replied. "I can help you." He closed his eyes for a moment, kneading his brow with his fingers.

"Crys, if he catches you," he started. She waited for him to finish. He could barely do so. "If he catches you," he started again, "he will do unimaginable things to you. If he finds out you're with me, I can't even tell you what he would do to you. Look what he did to me. Look what he did to...to Sandy," he choked. Crysta's eyes were hot suddenly. He pulled her into an embrace.

"I can't let him hurt you. I failed Sandy, but I can still save you. Please just stay away from me right now," he begged.

"You know me better than that," she said, pushing back to look at him. "I'll follow you anyway." He gritted his teeth in frustration.

"We are in this together," she said, touching his face. "Like it or not."

"I don't like it. I know how it's going to end. I can't let it," he told her.

"You won't. We are stronger together than apart. You know that," she said, taking his hands and holding them against his chest. He gave her a pained look. She knew she had him convinced.

"You stay with me at all times. You do exactly what I say, and you do not stop me from killing anyone," he finally said. "Those are my conditions."

"Okay," she said. She leaned in and kissed him gently. He let his hands get lost in her hair. They stopped abruptly when Wil returned.

"Oh don't stop on my account," he said. Crysta swatted him.

"Are we ready?" Pips asked.

"Yes, we are ready," Wil replied.


	16. Chapter 16

"Out of the question," Father said once he discovered Crysta's plan.

"You know I can help," she counterattacked.

"Be that as it may I am still not allowing you to come. You will stay here and Mother will put protection around all of you, and you will not leave until I return," Father commanded. Crysta looked over at Pips, who avoided eye contact. Now she knew why he had caved so easily. He knew her father would refuse. She turned and fled. She tried to slam her door behind her, but Pips caught it and came in behind her. He picked her up sobbing on her knees and held her so hard she couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry," he said in her ear.

"You already knew that didn't you?" she accused.

"I did," he admitted, "but you have to know that we are better together-this time just isn't safe." She tried to pull from his embrace, but he held on tighter.

"Crys, listen to me," he begged. "I need to know that you will be safe here. I need you to promise me you won't follow me."

"I can't promise you anything," she said angrily.

"Crys, I love you. Please believe that," he said.

"I'm not doubting your love, Pips. I'm doubting your faith in me," she said, turning around in his arms and placing her hands on his chest. "You know I can help."

"I do know! I'm not the boss, okay? Your father is."

"Then stand up to him and fight for me!" she cried.

"I can't," he said. He hated seeing the hurt in her eyes.

"How will I keep you safe if I'm not there to help you?" she said to him.

"It's not up to you to keep me safe. That's my job," he explained. "I will only worry about you if you're with me. Your father knows that."

"But I..."

"Crys, stop," Pips said more firmly. She gave him an even stare. Then she dropped her head.

"Hey, hey, come on," he said, tilting her chin to look at him again.

"What if you die?" she whispered. Pips felt a shiver go through him.

"I will do my damndest not to," he promised, slipping his hands to cup her face.

"I can't live without you," she said quietly.

"You can if you had to. I know you, remember?" he smiled a little. She didn't smile back. Instead she kissed him with such ferocity he almost lost his balance.

"What're you...?" he tried to ask before she silenced him. He gave up and returned it full force. A pounding on the door broke them apart.

"Let's go!" Father barked from the other side.

"Coming!" Pips called back albeit a little weakly. He looked back at Crysta.

"That was so you won't forget me," she said. He shook his head.

"I would never forget you," he promised. He slipped his hand behind her head and pulled her in for a final kiss. He left her standing there hugging herself and crying.

 _Earlier..._

"Lily?" Wil had called softly. She came out from Fern's room.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Not good. I can't cure heartache unfortunately," she said with a twisted smile. Then her throat tightened. It was hard thinking she would never see Sandy again. Wil's eyes looked wet as well.

"You be safe out there," she told him finally. He stood there regarding her for a second, as if he was making up his mind about something. Then he stepped closer to her and kissed her tentatively. Lily was surprised, but she returned it somewhat eagerly. It had been a long time since she had had such intimacy. He pulled away after not too long.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"So you know what I'm feeling. So I know I at least took the chance before I died," he told her.

"Wil..." she started. He put up his hand to stop her.

"There's a very strong chance I will die, Lil," he said. "Please don't have high hopes for my return."

"That's a horrible thing to say!" she exclaimed softly.

"If you don't have the expectations, you can't be disappointed," Wil offered. "That's my motto."

"It's a terrible one," she told him.

"I can't fly, Lily. That increases my odds. You know it. I know it. It was rotten luck I was born this way, and it is a great handicap most of the time, but I've lived well. Well enough that I'm satisfied with everything I've done. Including this moment," he smiled. She hugged him hard.

"I care about you very much," she told him.

"But not as much as Zak," he finished. He caught her look of surprise.

"I know how you feel about him, Lily. I know you will wait forever for him to come back. I just wanted to have at least tried, so you know that there is more out there than a human with an empty promise."

"He will come back," she argued. He just smiled at her sadly.

"I'm glad you have such hope, Lily," he said. "Hope is good for life. Keep hanging on to it." He turned to leave, but Lily grabbed his arm to stop him.

"What?" he asked. She said nothing. She simply stepped into him kissed him fiercely. He kissed back, pressing her against the wall. She was feeling things she hadn't felt with Zak. This made her wonder if perhaps Wil was right. He pulled back, looking into her eyes with question.

"I do have hope," she whispered. Seeing his eyes look conflicted, she continued. "I have hope you will return, and I have hope that we can discuss this further when you do return." She touched his cheek. "You better go before my father comes looking." Wil kissed her one last time, feeling her body react strongly. He had to get out of there before it went further than that.

"Good luck," she called softly after him.

 _Later..._

It seemed like ages that he had been gone. Crysta had finally stopped crying. She resolved to herself that she would stop being so childish. She re-entered the common area to find Lily and her Mother in deep conversation.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked when they both looked up sheepishly.

"No," Lily said quickly. "Mother is telling me how to do the protection spell."

"It's quite simple really," Mother explained. Both girls watched fascinated as she said the spell and the whole tree glowed blue for a few seconds.

"To the outside, this tree looks abandoned. No one can tell we are in here. No one can hear or see us. If you leave, you will be seen," she said seriously. She looked specifically at Crysta when she said it.

"I won't..."

"Crysta, love, I know you better than you think I do. If you leave, be aware that I can't protect you. You won't be safe, and you will certainly anger your father. I can't stop you. You are an adult, but please be warned and take caution," Mother said softly. Crysta had no reply. Mother nodded her head in satisfaction and went up to see to Fern.

"Are you going to go?" Lily asked her.

"Yes," Crysta answered firmly. Lily felt fearful, but she kept her thoughts to herself. If anyone could help them, it would be her sister.

 _Fern's room..._

Fern felt her mother's presence. She had heard everything going on downstairs. She had even heard Lily and Wil outside. Their conversation did not make her feel better at all. It had made her feel worse. Lily would only suffer heartache like she was right now. Loving someone only hurt you in the end.

"Fern?" her mother said, sitting down and touching her shoulder. Fern debated ignoring her, but she needed to talk.

"Why?" she asked, her voice cracking. "Why did this happen?"

"I don't know, love," Mother replied. Fern sat up and fell into her arms. She let her daughter cry for a while.

"You have to stop, Fern. It will make you sick," she said eventually.

"I c-can't," Fern hiccuped. "It hurts so much."

"I can only imagine," Mother agreed.

"I miss him. I physically hurt I miss him so much. Oh, Mother!" Fern wailed.

"There, there," her mother murmured. She rocked her baby until Fern had nothing left inside her.

 _Near Julian's campsite..._

Pips felt anger like he'd never felt before when he saw that place again. Father had brought as many others as he could. It still felt like they were outnumbered.

"Brains over brawn," Father said. "We can act like a large army if we know how to pull it off. If we appear larger than theirs, they may retreat."

"I don't want them to retreat," Pips muttered. "I want to kill him."

"Pips," Father warned. "We are not making this a bloodbath if we can help it. Minimal casualties. Kill only as a last resort."

"Eat or be eaten," Wil said somberly. They both looked at him.

"Yes," Father agreed slowly. "What he said." Father directed the others to spread out to hiding places. Each member knew what they were to do.

"Don't go getting yourself caught again," Father warned Pips. "Crysta will kill me if you do."

"I didn't realize you were afraid of her," Pips said with a smile.

"I'm not," he growled. "I just know that will be the outcome if I fail her." Pips' smile faltered.

"Come on," Wil said, tugging his arm. "Let's go."

"You stay near me, understand?" Father said. They nodded in unison. Pips was angry that they weren't simply overcoming Julian's men while they slept. Why wait until they had a chance to fight back?

"I know what you're thinking," Wil said, "and I advise you to stop right now."

"It's so stupid though!" Pips argued.

"I know it is, but he thinks this will work, so we have to trust him," Wil replied. They were silent for a while.

"Where do you think Sandy is?" Pips asked quietly. Wil shook his head.

"I honestly don't know. His bow was left. There was a lot of blood. I don't doubt he is seriously injured or even dead, but I can't explain the animal tracks," Wil mused.

"Animal tracks?" Pips asked curiously.

"Yea. All around the blood pool. Batty thinks maybe he was taken as...you know," Wil gestured. Pips felt sick.

"I just don't feel in my heart that he's really dead," Pips said after a while.

"I know what you mean, but that's the reality. We have to accept it," Wil said sadly. They sat quietly until the morning light made it's way over the trees. It was time.

 _Crysta's home..._

"I have to, Batty," she said. Batty was furious at Crysta's plan to leave.

"You are safe here! I don't understand why you are doing this!" he yelped at her.

"I'm not here to argue," she said crossly. "You need to stay here and protect my family. I'll be fine."

"I hate to disagree, but you will be in grave danger. I can't change your mind?" he begged.

"Not at all. This is how it has to be. Wish me luck," she said, kissing his snout. He shook his head as she left her room. She slipped into Fern's room. Fern was asleep, so she just kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair.

"I'll come back," she whispered. "I promise." She had already said goodbye to Lily, who had tried unsuccessfully to not cry. Mother was next.

"I wish you were a little girl and I could simply pick you up and put you somewhere and never let you leave," Mother said wistfully. "I am afraid for you."

"Don't be," Crysta reassured her. "I will be with Pips and Father. They will keep me safe."

"You don't know that, love," Mother shook her head. Crysta hugged her hard, feeling her eyes well up.

"You were the best mother I could have ever asked for," she said, muffled by her mother's shoulder. There was no response. Mother only squeezed her tighter.

"We moved him out as soon as you were old enough to remember things," she said suddenly. Crysta pulled back to look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Pips. He stayed here for a while, but you two were inseparable. I never wanted you asking questions about why he was living with us, so we moved him out."

"I have a vague memory of him being here, but I always assumed he was just visiting. You know," she laughed softly, "he used to sleep on the floor beside my bed sometimes. I thought I had dreamt that, but now I see it's true."

"The little devil," Mother chuckled. "He loved you from day one."

"Why did his sister leave?" Crysta asked.

"She didn't want any harm to befall him here, so she was always out there keeping that man away from here. I feel sorry for her. She didn't have a normal life."

"She can now though, once this is over," Crysta suggested.

"Perhaps. We will see," Mother gave a half smile. Crysta lingered for a moment and then turned to go.

"Goodbye, Mother," she said softly.

"I'll see you again," Mother replied. Crysta nodded and left before she changed her mind. She felt the safety of her home leave her when she flew out into the night. She had to hurry.


	17. Chapter 17

Crysta flew hard. She had to get there before the sun rose, and it was getting close to that time. Not giving much thought to her surroundings, she was unexpectedly struck by another body. They tumbled and fell. Winded, she was on feet first.

"Rose?!" she exclaimed.

"Bloody hell woman!" Rose cursed. "What are you doing?"

"I need to be there. I am able to help," Crysta explained.

"You will only distract my brother and get him killed," Rose argued. "I know him. He will do anything for you."

"I will not distract. I'm not an idiot!" Crysta glared at her.

"Oh so you'll just hang back and watch him get beaten and tortured and you'll do absolutely nothing?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"Look, I'm not sure why you hate me so much..."

"I don't hate you. I don't condone what you're doing, and I think you should go back home. This isn't a game."

"I know it's not," Crysta replied. "But we both know together we can help."

"Oh so we're mates now are we?" Rose asked roughly. "You don't even know me!"

"Then let me," Crysta said gently. Rose stiffened. She hadn't had a girlfriend since she was ten. Female companionship was sorely missed on her end. However, she couldn't do this right now.

"You've got the wrong girl. I don't spill my guts out and then wind up besties with a girl I barely know. Sorry to disappoint. Now if you're hell bound on coming, you stay with me," Rose commanded.

"Fine," Crysta said.

 _Julian's campsite..._

Roman had woken up feeling content for the first time in a long time. He was hoping today would be the day Julian would let him kill Pips. He was disappointed that the mage wasn't there too, but he could live with that. Roman tried to act patient, but it was fruitless.

"Relax," Julian told him, clapping his shoulder. "We have all day to make him miserable." Roman gritted his teeth. Since when did Julian rule his life? He leaned against a tree and crossed his arms, observing. Damian was watching him carefully. Roman felt that if Damian accidentally died, it wouldn't bother him too terribly.

"Damian, my son," Julian said finally. "Bring him out." Damian did as he was told. There was a hush as everyone waited. And waited.

"What the bloody hell is taking him so long?" Julian muttered. Damian reappeared suddenly. He was breathless.

"He's gone!" Damian yelled.

"WHAT?!" Julian roared. Roman was on alert instantly. He surveyed their surroundings with narrowed eyes. Damian came down to them.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Julian demanded.

"He's not there. I checked everywhere to make sure. He's gone," Damian said again. Julian called the guard down to join them.

"Did you see or hear anything?" Julian asked roughly. The guard shook his head, trembling.

"Father," Damian started.

"How is it that you had one job and you failed?" Julian went on, ignoring his son. The guard stuttered and stumbled over his words, most of them incomprehensible.

"Dad!" Damian said again, more urgently.

"You, sir, know the consequences of failing your job," Julian hissed. The guard closed his eyes, and Julian had the knife in his chest so fast he didn't even make a sound. The guard then collapsed, dead. Damian was furious.

"You didn't have to kill him!" he shouted.

"Son, you know the rules. It applies to everyone," Julian emphasized, gazing over at his men. They all bowed their heads.

"Except your son," Roman muttered.

"Eh? What's that?" Julian swung around to face him.

"I said, 'exactly,'" Roman told him. Julian gave him an even stare before turning around again. Just then, an arrow shot past Julian's nose and into the chest of another one of his men, who collapsed dead.

"PLACES NOW!" Julian's roar echoed through the forest. He ducked another arrow. He knew exactly who was trying to kill him, and he'd find that kid and put him out of his misery even if it meant losing his entire army.

 _Outside the campsite..._

"Nice shot, Wil!" Pips whooped when Julian's man went down. Wil didn't answer. He was too focused. Father and the others started raining arrows down. Many men fell. Pips was trying to see either Roman or Julian, but he couldn't find them. This concerned him a little. He went over to Father Ash.

"I thought you said no bloodbath?" he asked over the noise. Father just looked at him.

"That was the idea until I watched him single handedly murder his own man. The guy is coldblooded. I can't take my chances. We'll stop when it's thinned out a bit."

"Good luck with that," Pips muttered.

"Get back to Wil," Father ordered. Pips headed that way until he saw a shape behind him. Heart pounding, he headed over that way instead. It suddenly disappeared into thin air, which made him very suspicious. After waiting and it didn't return, Pips went back to Wil.

 _Other side of the campsite..._

"Too close, too close," Rose muttered. How stupid was she to get behind him?

"I don't like this," Crysta was saying, huddled in the hollow of the tree. The cries of the dying were breaking her heart.

"That's war for you," Rose snapped. "You shouldn't have come if you knew you couldn't handle it. Pull yourself together!" Then she fired off some arrows herself. It was puzzling to her, however, where Julian had disappeared to. She couldn't see Damian either. Ran away with his son maybe? she thought. She had to search.

"Remember your promise if you get caught," she said to Crysta, who simply nodded in return. Then she was gone. Crysta curled into a ball to stay hidden. This had been a very bad idea to come here. Why was she always this stupid? Suddenly, a figure hopped into the hole with her. Crysta froze and held her breath, hoping the person wouldn't see her. Then they turned around.

"Well what have we here?" the gleeful voice of Roman echoed in her ears. She jumped up but he snagged her arm before she could bail out of the hole.

"This just gets better and better," he crowed, binding her quickly. She managed to get out one scream before he gagged her. Then he grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and hauled her out.

"Oye!" he called down to where Julian was hiding. He looked up at the two of them, looking confused. Then it hit him. He gestured for Roman to bring her down.

"Who is this?" he asked when Roman reached him. Crysta struggled.

"The red head's lover," Roman sneered. "The mage I was supposed to kill a few years ago."

"This works in our favor," Julian mused. "Take her away and stash her somewhere while I make an announcement. Don't kill her," he warned. Roman rolled his eyes. He was never going to be allowed to kill anyone. He did as he was told. Julian stepped out in the open with his arms outstretched. The arrows stopped. Father waited.

"Friends!" Julian called. "Let's say we make a truce, eh? I'm not sure what I have done to deserve your wrath." Before Wil could stop him, Pips was in the open.

"You know exactly why this is happening to you!" he snarled.

"Pips!" Father called. "Get back here!" Julian grinned at this exchange.

"Well, old friend, you will be happy to know I won't be needing to use you as my muse anymore. I have something a little more _delicate_ to play with."

"What is he talking about?" Wil asked, coming up beside Pips, who only shook his head.

"Not even going to ask?" Julian mocked. "Perhaps, then, you already know." Pips clenched his fists. Damn Crysta. Damn her for not listening to him.

"Don't you dare," Pips said, voice cracking.

"I hit a nerve," Julian noted. "Good. Now, all the best to you in finding us." Then he vanished.

"No!" Pips shouted. Wil grabbed for his friend's arm, but he missed.

"PIPS!" Father roared. Pips did not heed him. He was flying hell bent trying to catch the murderer.

"Bloody hell!" Father swore. The battle resumed. Father yanked Wil out of the way before an arrow sliced through him.

"Find your friend!" he commanded. Wil, still shaking from his near miss from death, went on his way.

 _Across the way..._

Rose couldn't believe it. How did she manage to get herself caught by hiding in a damn tree? She hurried after her brother from a distance. She knew he was going to get killed for that stupid girl. She will have failed her parents all because of the game the heart plays. She hadn't found Damian. She could only hope he had left. She hoped she could catch her brother before it was too late.

 _In the forest..._

Roman had taken her to a hole in the base of an abandoned tree and began terrorizing her with his knife.

"Thought you'd never see me again didn't you?" he laughed cruelly while she shrieked and struggled. "Thought I was gone for good I bet! I'm never gone. You hear me? Never." He put a fist around her throat, choking her a little. Then he released her. Julian had warned him.

"Move," Julian ordered when he got there. He knelt down to examine her. Crysta felt very fearful of him. His eyes were dead. She was almost more afraid of him than she had been of Hexxus.

"Pretty girl," he said softly, touching her face. She jerked it out of his reach. His sudden slap stunned her.

"You don't ever do that," he warned. "You look at me when I'm talking to you." Crysta felt tears sliding down her face from the sting of his hand. He turned to Roman.

"The kid is behind me. He should be here soon."

"You have a plan?" Roman asked. He sure did.

"I'll leave it to you," Julian winked at him. Sure enough, they heard angry shouts. Pips had seen Julian enter the tree. He knew she was in there. He was angry at her for not listening to him, angry at Julian for having gotten her, and angry at himself for letting it happen. His fists were at his side when Julian came out. His heart stopped when Roman came out after him, holding Crysta tightly. He hadn't counted on Roman.

"Welcome to the party," Julian said, spreading his hands out.

"Just let her go," Pips said. "It's me you want. She's got nothing to do with this." Julian made a show of considering his plea bargain.

"No I don't think so," he said finally. "Not until you tell me where your sister is."

"For the last time, I don't know!" Pips yelled. "I didn't even know I had a sister!"

"Liar," Julian replied. He gestured to Roman, who roughly bent Crysta over a mushroom cap.

"Tell me where she is, or Roman here gets to play with your lover," Julian threatened. Pips felt a fist clench his heart.

"I honestly don't know. You have to believe me!" Pips begged. Roman took his knife and started to cut. Crysta's screams went straight through Pips' soul.

"Stop it!" he made to run at Roman, but Julian bowled him over.

"Tell me!" he demanded.

"I don't know!" Pips yelled desperately. He tried again, but Julian knocked him over again. Crysta was still screaming. Then suddenly her voice rang out.

"I know where she is!" she gasped, her gag around her neck where she had managed to work it off. Roman, Julian, and Pips all stopped and stared at her.

"Say that again?" Julian asked. Roman gripped her arms tightly.

"I know where she is," Crysta whispered. Pips was horrified. Julian walked over to her slowly.

"Ok then, sweetheart," he said, "tell me."

"By the falls," she answered. "She's hiding there." Julian clapped his hands and crowed with laughter. Pips could only stare at her, shocked that she had given up his sister so easily. She returned his gaze with such sadness in her eyes it broke his heart.

"Well then," Julian said, turning back to Pips. "Looks like I don't need you after all." He made to pull out his knife when an arrow went through his hand. Screaming in pain, Julian disappeared. Roman was gone with Crysta so fast Pips couldn't even react.

"Damn it!" Wil cried, coming out from behind him. Pips swung around.

"I lost her!" he shouted angrily. "You had to do that right that second?"

"He was going to kill you!" Wil argued. "You're welcome!"

"At least I know where they're going," Pips sighed roughly. "Come on."

 _In the shadows..._

Damian knew he had to save that girl from Roman. He had seen the look on Roman's face when he was manhandling her. He figured since he hadn't saved Pips the first time, he could at least save her. He had seen Rose fly after Pips so he knew he was not alone. It helped that his friend was behind him too. Damian almost lost sight of Roman, but he managed to catch up. When Roman took her to an abandoned tree hole, he knew exactly what he was going to do to her. Making a plan quickly in his mind, he made his way slowly to the entrance.

 _By the falls..._

Julian had done some swift magic to heal his hand temporarily. Now he was searching for the sister. He was going to get his revenge on her if it killed him. She had evaded him for too long. He felt so angry suddenly. Any thought of remorse or change of heart quickly left him. This was going to end now.


	18. Chapter 18

Roman had her alone. This terrified her. Her side was bleeding where he had started cutting her. Julian had left them to find Rose. He had told Roman to do whatever he wanted. He didn't need Crysta alive anymore. Roman grabbed her ankles and yanked her closer. Then he sat on her stomach, looking down at her.

"I think we should have some fun before I kill you. Don't you agree?" he asked. He traced her sides, making her want to vomit. She struggled to get out from under him.

"That only makes it more fun for me," he told her, flipping her over onto her stomach. "But fortunately for you, I don't like looking at my mates when I'm enjoying myself." Crysta shrieked through her gag again. She was crying. She was so angry at herself for not heeding Pips. He had warned her something like this would happen. Roman held her down while he touched her, thriving off her fear. She waited for his final act, but it didn't come. Roman had been yanked off of her with a yelp. She rolled over to see someone she didn't know beating on Roman.

"You are a filthy, filthy, disgusting son of a bitch!" Damian roared as he pounded his face. Roman had been caught off guard. Roman was facing the person he feared next to Julian. Roman knew he wouldn't hold back. He kneed Damian in the chest hard, and Damian was winded. Roman punched his face next, getting him off of him. He grabbed his knife, but Damian knocked it out of his grip easily and grabbed his head and bashed his own into it. Roman stumbled backwards, blood pouring out of his nose. Damian didn't even look like it hurt him. He rained blow after blow to Roman until Roman was on his knees. Damian stood over him.

"You made your point!" Roman spat.

"I don't think I have," Damian said calmly. "I should have done this sooner. I don't know why my father enlisted you. I never trusted you. You had an alternate motive."

"Of course I had a different motive! I never hid that," Roman hissed. He pointed over at Crysta. "She is to die. That was my mission, and I will complete that mission even if that means killing you first so I can do it." He lunged for his knife. Damian was on him faster than light. Crysta watched them struggle, wishing she could help this man who was saving her. She screamed when Roman plunged the knife into Damian's abdomen. Damian only grunted with pain, and elbowed Roman in the face before taking the knife out of his hand and slashing an X on his chest and once across his throat. Roman gasped and collapsed. The world was becoming blurry to him.

 _This can't be the end!_ he thought. He panicked. He couldn't move. He glared up at Damian, who was panting hard and holding himself where Roman had stabbed him. His vision was becoming spotty. He couldn't breathe anymore. He felt his heart pumping the blood that was leaving his body just as quickly as it was being made. Roman choked and dropped his head. He had been defeated. He continued to struggle to breathe, choking on his own blood.

"Don't watch," Damian told Crysta. She closed her eyes, but she could still hear him drowning. With one last shudder, Roman was gone. Damian groaned finally from the pain of his own wound. He knew he had to find Rose and fast. This wound would definitely kill him if he didn't hurry. He rushed over to the girl inside. He had her free within moments.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

"I am now," she replied. "You're hurt!" Damian pulled his hand off to see lots of blood.

"Yes," he agreed. "I must go now. You need to get home to safety."

"But you'll never survive if you don't get that fixed!" she cried. "Come with me!"

"No!" he gasped. "I have help. I just...have to...get there." She tried to argue but he was gone. She stood there worrying until hands grabbed her from behind, making her scream again.

"Crys!" Pips practically sobbed. She threw herself into his arms, crying as well.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked, holding her at arms length, searching her body. She shook her head. She figured he didn't need to know.

"Not quite," she replied. "Someone rescued me. Roman is dead, Pips." She pointed behind them. Pips looked at Roman's body lying there. He couldn't say it saddened him at all. He clutched her to him again.

"Will you please go home now?" he begged into her ear. She shook her head.

"No. I'm here now. I know where your sister is, so let's go," she urged. She made to leave, but he caught her by the wrist and pulled her back.

"You've met her?" he asked.

"In a way," she replied. "Pips we don't have much time. Come on!" She hurried away with him chasing after her.

 _In the forest..._

Rose knew Julian was looking for her. She decided to play with him a bit and let him search and get all puffy and mad like he does. She was going over her plan in her mind when Damian crashed into her hiding place.

"What's wrong!" she said, panicked. He showed her his wound without a word.

"How did...?"

"Roman. He's dead," Damian said hoarsely. "Quick now." Rose made him lie down and began to work.

 _Julian's campsite..._

Once Julian had left his men quickly surrendered. They did not want to fight anyone. They were only there because he threatened to kill their families if they didn't. Father and his army rounded them up quickly.

"Please let us go," one begged him. "We didn't ask to be here. He is a tyrant. He threatens to kill loved ones if we don't obey him." Father empathized with him, but told him they would go free after they told him what was going on.

"We really don't know," another piped up. "Only that it's about a boy and a girl. Brother and sister. Something from Julian's past. He never shares much more than that."

"Thank you, good man," Father said. After collecting all of their weapons, Father released them. They left echoing their gratitude as they went.

"You really think they are here under duress?" Wil asked Father Ash.

"It looked that way," Father mused. "Now, where did Pips go?"

"To save your daughter," Wil told him. Father closed his eyes briefly. He knew she wouldn't do as she was told. Why was this a surprise to him?

"Lead the way," was all he said.

 _At the falls..._

Julian was beyond annoyed. He had searched everywhere. When he got back to that stupid bitch, he was going to torture her until she cracked, or worse. She had lied. He only hoped Roman hadn't killed her yet. He came back to find Roman dead and the girl gone.

"What the...?" he muttered to himself. There was no way she could have done this. He set off to find her.

 _Rose's home..._

She felt empty. There was no words to describe how she felt at this moment. Damian was behind her. She had held him close when he released his final breath. She had tried so hard but had failed. Her throat was incredibly tight. He had told her how much he loved her with his last few breaths. It wasn't fair. She wanted to scream. In that moment, she hated Crysta with a passion. If it hadn't been for her, the love of her life would still be alive. She went over to Damian and gave him one last kiss. She would bury him later. She had to get up and carry on.

 **And that's the end of Roman. With such a high price to pay. I know it was wished he would stay alive, but as I was writing, it just seemed to fit. I have other plans for Rose. She will be happy again I promise.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Slow down!" Pips called to Crysta, who was racing to where Rose was supposed to be. She stopped abruptly, causing him to crash into her. He disentangled himself from her quickly, and they hid in the shadows.

"She's not here," she muttered.

"Will you please tell me what's going on?" he demanded.

"Shh!" she cut him off, seeing Julian reappear looking very angry. She felt Pips stiffen beside her.

"No!" she cried when he charged toward Julian. Unfortunately, this alerted Julian to the attack. He easily dodged Pips and looked over in her direction just as she ducked out of sight.

"Fight like a man!" Pips shouted at him. "Stop being a coward!" Julian ducked him again. Upon hearing this, Julian decided it was time to show him just how much of a man he was. He flipped Pips out of midair like nothing, making him crash to the ground. Then he was on the boy so fast he didn't have time to defend himself.

"Like a man eh?" he taunted, punching Pips hard. "I'll show you who's a man." He easily got around every block Pips attempted to make. Then he put a fist around the kid's throat. He grunted when Pips clawed at his face. He slapped Pips' face to stun him. Then suddenly there was someone on his back putting their arm around his own neck.

"Crys, no," Pips choked. Julian released him and grabbed the girl from behind him. He twisted her arm, making her cry out.

"You should have learned to stay out of other people's business," he said menacingly. He hit her so hard she fell down to her knees. He raised his arm again, only to have Pips grab it and yank it backwards. Julian felt something pop, but he gave no attention to his own pain. Pain was something he had mastered. He barely felt it anymore. Julian swung his other arm around, clipping the side of the boy's head, making him stumble. Julian gave him a shove, and he fell backwards, dazed.

"It's time to finish this," Julian said. He grabbed hold of the kid's head, getting ready to break his neck, when Rose slammed into him. She was ruthless. Julian didn't know where she was but she was managing to keep hitting him. Crysta crawled over to Pips to make sure he was all right.

"Get out of here," he grunted at her. Of course she didn't listen. They watched the battle go on between Rose and Julian.

"I want to help," Pips said, "but I don't think she needs it." His sister was incredible. Graceful even. Julian was becoming enraged. Rose hovered above his head.

"This ends now, Julian!" she yelled to him. He roared and flew to meet her, blade flashing. She dodged easily. Then she reappeared farther away. She played keep away just long enough to make Julian appear tired and panting.

"Just wait til my son comes," he growled. "He'll make mincemeat out of you!"

"You mean Damian?" she asked sweetly. "You'll be thrilled to know that he's been on my side ever since you murdered my parents. He's always been helping me."

"Liar!" shrieked Julian. "Damian!"

"Damian's dead," Rose said coldly. "Killed by none other than your new friend."

"That's not true!"

"I can prove it. I have his body," Rose replied, her voice dripping with ice.

"Bitch!" Julian howled. He lunged again. Rose stepped just out of reach. Pips joined her, and they stood side by side, united against the man who made their lives miserable.

"You two are going to die," Julian hissed. "I will finish what I started!" He thrust a ball of white at Rose, knocking her over. She collapsed, winded. Pips was on him like lightning. He had him pinned, and he was going to kill him.

"Pips, no!" Crysta cried.

"Stay out of this!" he told her angrily. She came closer.

"You'll be just like him if you do," she said. "Is that who you want to be?" Pips was breathing hard. Julian's angry eyes flashed up at him. He could see his parents' murders in those eyes. He wanted revenge.

"Pips," she said softly. "Don't do it."

"Yea boy, listen to the girl," Julian mocked. This hardened Pips' resolve.

"Crysta," he said through gritted teeth. "Leave. Now." He didn't want to see her face. He already knew what it would look like.

"If you do this," she said, "I won't be there when you come home." That made him look at her.

"After everything he's done to me, my family, and you, you seriously want me to let him go?" he asked her roughly.

"No. I'm saying let the Elders decide what to do with him," she begged. "It doesn't have to be up to you."

"I want it to be," he growled. He held Julian down harder when he felt him trying to get him off.

"Pips, I'm serious. You do this and it's over." The look in his eyes frightened her. She waited for him to make a choice. In the end, he didn't have to. Pips relaxed ever so slightly, and Julian, sensing a weakness, shoved him off, making him collapse in a heap. Julian jumped up and grabbed a hold of Crysta by the hair, and held the knife to her throat.

"That's what you get for listening to your woman," he sneered. Crysta met Pips' eyes. She could hear his voice in her head. _Use it wisely_. Suddenly, Julian was holding onto air. Crysta was over beside Pips.

"So you can do it too, eh?" Julian growled. "No matter. I finally got that bitch over there." He gestured to where Rose lay. Pips grabbed Crysta's hand and made to run for it. Julian's invisible force knocked them both down. Pips hauled her up quickly and stood in front of her in an effort to shield her.

"You don't get to touch her," he said to Julian.

"Watch me," Julian snarled. He disappeared and came up behind Pips, grabbing her arm and pulling her away. Crysta reached for Pips desperately, but their fingers didn't reach. Julian hit her with another ball of white, causing her to collapse again. Before Pips could react, Rose had launched herself on both of them, and they all disappeared leaving behind no trace.

"No!" Pips cried. He looked everywhere. They were nowhere to be found. He felt panicked.

"Pips!" Wil's voice reached him. He turned. Father Ash, Wil, and the others were standing before him.

"What's going on?" Father demanded. "Where is my daughter?"

"I don't know," Pips answered truthfully, panicked. "They just...disappeared."

"But she was unharmed?" Father pressed him.

"That's hard to say," Pips replied. "I don't know where they are. I swear."

"I believe you son," Father said gruffly. He had witnessed the attack Julian had made toward his daughter. Rose had intervened and they all suddenly vanished. He had seen it for himself.

"I have to find them," Pips broke into his thoughts.

"No," Father said quickly. "Stay here. You need to be here when they return."

"What if they don't?" Pips asked, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

"Then we'll go looking," Father reassured him. He could only hope that wherever they were, Rose was keeping his daughter safe.

 _Crysta's home..._

Mother felt a twinge of something. She wasn't sure just what it meant. She hoped it didn't mean someone she loved had died. She felt sick knowing Crysta had left the safety of their home. She never did get the stubbornness out of that child's head. On a good note, Fern had gotten up finally. She heard her down with Lily.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked Fern. "You look a little green."

"I don't feel great," Fern admitted. "Must be something I ate." Lily looked at her suspiciously. Fern dismissed her with a wave of her hand.

"It'll pass. I promise little sister," she smiled. Lily was unconvinced. She let Fern pass by her to return to her room. She stood outside her sister's door, listening. When she heard retching, she forced her way in.

"Fern...?" she said. Then she saw it. Fern's hand protectively on her abdomen. Fern moved it instantly, but it was too late.

"Fern, are you...?" Lily started.

"Shhh not so loud you dimwit!" Fern hissed.

"You are," Lily finished in a hushed voice.

"Yes, yes, okay? Are you happy now? Please don't tell Mother," Fern begged. "We hadn't gotten approval from Father yet. He's going to kill me when he sees this."

"But Sandy's dead," Lily told her. "He won't be that upset. He'll be grateful for more Ash descendants, especially if it's a boy. You couldn't have asked for a better situation."

"Lily!" Fern said, shocked. "The father of this baby is dead, and that's what you come up with? I'll get off easy because my child is fatherless?"

"Sorry, but it's true," Lily pointed out. "You know it is." Fern hung her head. She felt tears starting again.

"Just keep it to yourself, okay?" Fern pleaded. Lily nodded.

"Of course," she smiled. "You need rest though. Sickness when you're with child can be brutal."

"I know. I watched Crysta," Fern muttered. She let Lily help her get settled back into bed.

"Call me if you need me," Lily said, leaving. When she was gone, Fern allowed herself to cry again. She had no idea how she was going to do this alone without Sandy.


	20. Chapter 20

Rose didn't know why she took them to the ocean. It was the image that was in her head at the time. Probably because she had been thinking about Damian and how this was the place he professed his love to her. Julian was stumbling around trying to get his footing, and Crysta was unconscious lying where they had morphed. She wasn't sure what Julian had done to her, but she hoped it didn't kill her. She was sparing her brother from doing the hardest part. He didn't need to remember this moment. Better that she does it. Julian came toward her, trying to trap her at the edge of the cliff. She hit him with her own magic. He lost his balance. She hit him again. She had saved these just for him. Her mother had taught these to her as well. Too bad her mother hadn't used them to save her own life. Rose tried not to think about this right now.

"Give it up, Julian!" she called over the wind. "It's over!" Julian was panting on the ground. He glared up at her. He made to lunge at her again, but she slammed him with more magic.

"The sad thing is, Julian," she went on as he struggled. "We would have never bothered to overthrow you. I'm not sure why you thought we would."

"Because you would have!" Julian snarled. "You're just like your mother. Meddling bitch. You wouldn't have been able to help yourself!"

"Okay, so maybe I would have, but Pips? He didn't even remember where he was from. You would have never had to worry about him," Rose pointed out.

"How would I have known that? Don't be stupid, and don't patronize me. I know what I needed to do," Julian growled.

"And what was that?" Rose asked. "Kill my entire family because you wanted to be in charge?"

"It was rightfully mine!" Julian roared.

"Oh, I'm sorry. So my father was just a bit better than you, so he ended up with all the power. Right?" Rose finished for him. "So you killed him to get it back."

"My brother was a fool. He had no idea how to run a community. He took it from me because he could. Simple as that," Julian sneered. "We both knew he was in the wrong!" He lunged again only to again be thrown back by Rose.

"You were supposed to be family. Family doesn't kill family," Rose said simply.

"Well, you're about to, so what does that make you?" Julian snarled from the ground. It was getting more difficult to stand up after her assault.

"I don't consider you family. I haven't since the day you murdered Mum and Dad," she told him. "So it doesn't matter what I do to you."

"So do it already!" Julian taunted. Rose stood before him and spread out her hands.

"Come get me," she said. He launched himself at her. She dodged him, grabbing his wings and slicing them off with her knife. Now he stood at the edge. Rose knew it was a very long way down, and not a very soft landing waiting at the bottom. She hit him with one last blast of magic, and he toppled over backwards. Rose went to the edge to watch. She had to make sure he was going to really die. After seeing his body shatter on the rocks below, she turned and vomited. Wiping her mouth, she looked over at Crysta, who was still unconscious. She ran over to her, picked her up, and transported them both back to Ferngully.

 _Crysta's home..._

Mother was anxious. Father had returned along with Wil and Pips. She cried when they said Crysta was missing along with Rose. This was not supposed to be how things ended. She wanted to yell at Pips, but seeing him desolate and upset in the corner made her change her mind. He was suffering enough. Instead, she hollered at Father. He simply took the verbal abuse. He knew she had to do it to make her feel better. Wil was sitting alone outside when Lily found him.

"You're alive," she said to him. He smiled grimly.

"So it seems."

"I'm worried about Crysta," she said in a small voice.

"Me too," he replied, hugging her. "Me too."

"I think we need to talk," she said, breaking the silence. Wil felt his heart rate pick up. He had waited so long for this conversation.

"Okay," he said, waiting for her to continue.

"I've been thinking..." she started. Unfortunately, she was cut off by a commotion behind her.

"Hey somebody help!" Rose called. Pips came flying out the door. He rushed over to her, taking Crysta's limp body from his sister. Lily sprang into action. She followed him in and helped him lay her down.

"What is it, Lily?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't know. I can't seem to find the cause," Lily answered. She kept searching. This was some kind of magic she had never seen before. Mother and Father were suddenly there.

"Let me," Mother said, taking over. She sighed with relief after a moment.

"What?" Lily asked.

"She'll be all right," Mother reassured them all. "Some kind of spell. I don't think it's serious. She'll wake up eventually." Pips almost collapsed in relief. Then he remembered Rose. He hurried back outside to see her leaving.

"Wait!" he called. She turned as he approached her. When he was standing in front of her, he had no idea what else to say.

"Where were you?" he blurted out finally.

"Around," she smiled.

"Why did you never come see me?"

"I wanted to keep you safe. The less you knew, the better," she answered.

"Rose. Come on. Tell me the truth," he said softly. She sighed.

"I didn't want to get attached to you. I'm still not over Mum and Dad dying, so I knew that if I got to know you again, it would be just that much harder."

"Well, you can now. Right? Julian is gone isn't he?"

"I made sure of it," she answered with a shudder.

"So stay," Pips offered.

"Maybe I will," Rose said. "There's nowhere else for me to go." Pips grinned at her. Then he got serious.

"Rose, do you know why Julian killed our parents?"

"Do you really want to know?" she asked, not really wanting to tell the story.

"I do," he nodded. She closed her eyes for a moment before answering.

"Julian was given power over our community. Our father, his brother, yes Julian is our uncle," she said before Pips could ask. "Our father was second best, but it was discovered that Julian was violent and used rage to control people. It was decided that our father would be a better person to run the community. Unfortunately, this angered Julian. He made threats, so our family went under protection. That's when mother taught me all I needed to know about self-defense and fighting. One night, Julian found us. He was ruthless. He tortured our mother incessantly in front of our father. Then he killed her and came after father. I was outside the room the whole time. You were inside. Father knew Julian would kill us too, so he made sure to divert Julian's attention away from you so I could grab you and run. Father had dealt with the Ash family before, and he always told me to come here if we needed to hide. So I left you here, with them."

"Why didn't you stay?" Pips asked, having a feeling that he remembered her leaving. He could envision himself reaching for a shadow that was slipping away.

"I wanted to make sure Julian never found you. I left clues and led him on for years. He caught me once, but I escaped. Hence the scar," she added, touching it. "His son, Damian, was always helping me stay ahead of Julian. He was Father Ash's informant in this case. He..." her voice became choked up. "He did his best to make sure you wouldn't die. He was furious for not being able to show himself when you were being tortured. He knew he would have been killed instantly. He was sorry for what happened to you."

"He at least helped after so it could have been worse," Pips told her. She smiled weakly.

"Yes. He also helped your partner too. Now he's gone," she finished, turning her head away.

"Was he close to you?" Pips asked gently.

"Yes. More than you will ever know," she told him.

"But how...you said Julian is our uncle. Damian was his son..."

"Adopted son. Damian is not our cousin by blood. Don't worry," she assured him. He relaxed.

"I'm very tired, Pips. That's all I know anyway, and I have to...have to bury Damian," she said softly.

"I can help..." he started.

"No," she said quickly. "I want to do this myself. Thank you, though." He hugged her tightly.

"I'm not leaving, I promise," she laughed. "You better get back there. I'll see you later." She left him standing there absorbing everything she had just said.

 _Elsewhere..._

Wil had overheard Rose saying she was going to bury her friend. He decided to help. She was surprised to find him at her door.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I know how hard it is, losing a friend," Wil said. "I didn't get the chance to bury mine and get closure, but I know you're going to need someone there when you do it."

"That's...very kind of you," Rose swallowed. "Thank you." She didn't protest as Wil carried Damian to the place where she planned to lay him to rest. It was a shallow abandoned burrow, and Wil left her inside to say goodbye. She came out and sealed the entrance. Wil caught her before she hit the ground sobbing.

"It'll be all right," he soothed, rocking her. "I promise it will be all right eventually." Rose clutched him to her. She knew it would be a long time before she had contact with another person like this.

"Thank you," she said through her tears. "Thank you."

 _The next day...  
_ Pips slept beside her all night. He didn't want her to wake up alone. He kept reaching out to touch her to make sure she was still there. When he finally fell asleep, it was fitful-full of nightmares of Julian chasing him and almost killing him before he woke up. He was awakened by her stirring just as the sun was rising. He sat up groggily and turned to look at her.  
"Hey," he said softly when she opened her eyes. "Nice to see you." She looked confused. Her eyes darted around the room quickly.  
"What's wrong?" he asked her. She turned back to look at him again. He felt a great sense of dread suddenly.  
"Crys?" he prompted. She looked nervous. Then finally, she spoke.  
"Who are you?"


	21. Chapter 21

It had felt like a dagger stabbed his heart. Pips had stood up quickly when she asked him that question. She had called for Mother, who came instantly.

"Who is he?" Crysta asked her. "Why is he in bed with me?"

"Crysta, love, he's supposed to be," Mother laughed, not catching on right away.

"No," Crysta said slowly. "No he's not. I don't even know who he is." Mother was stunned. She turned to Pips, who looked equally confused and distraught.

"You better leave, son," she told him. He opened his mouth to object, but her face told him otherwise. He left right away. She turned back to her daughter.

"Crysta," she said. "What do you remember?"

"I remember my family. You, Father, Lily, and Fern. I remember Sandy and Wil. I remember Batty. I know I'm a mage. I know I help children grow things. I know who I am, but I don't know who he is," she said.

"Oh dear," Mother said under her breath. She knew exactly what Julian had done to her now.

"And Rose?" she prompted.

"I don't know a Rose," Crysta answered truthfully. She looked confused.

"It's okay, love. Lie back down and relax. I'll get Lily to come in soon," Mother said. She went down to find Pips pacing the common room.

"What the hell?" Pips demanded.  
"Julian," Mother replied. "He's put a spell on her. She remembers everything and everyone except you and Rose."

"You have got to be kidding. This can't be happening!" he shouted.

"Getting upset won't help the situation. You need to leave here right now. We can't upset her or tell her what happened. It will only confuse and hurt her. Pips, trust me, she will remember you eventually. She has to."

"Is that a guarantee?" he asked her.

"No," she admitted, "but for now, this is what we need to do." He looked like he was about to cry. Mother felt very sorry for him. She watched him leave with a heaviness in her heart. This was going to be a long road ahead.

 _Later in the day..._

"I can't believe she doesn't know him!" Fern whispered to Lily. "How could she not remember him?"

"It's a spell. Who knows how long it will last. Might be forever," Lily added.

"She'll fall in love with him again, won't she? She has to," Fern answered for herself. She patted her lower belly. She had told her parents. At first it was an uproar from Father, but eventually he came around. He was empathetic about her situation.

"It doesn't mean I'm pleased," he had said gruffly, "but you can relax. I won't kill you."

"Ash!" Mother had exclaimed, swatting him. She had been thrilled. Fern just wished Sandy could have been there. He would have loved this. Lily left her now, wandering and looking for Wil. When she found him, she suddenly felt shy.

"Hey," he said, smiling. She smiled back.

"Hey."

"So. We have a moment I guess. Did you want to...?"

"Only if you do," she cut in.

"I do," he nodded solemnly. Lily felt embarrassed suddenly.

"Okay," she started. "I've been thinking, and I think maybe we could try it."

"Really?" he asked. His face lit up.

"Yes," she answered.

"You're sure?" he double checked. She nodded, laughing.

"I can't believe it!" he crowed. He swept her into his arms and planted one on her right there.

"Wil!" she scolded after. He grinned down at her.

"Sorry," he said. "I couldn't resist."

"I want to take things slow," she told him. "Let's start by spending more time together first. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes," he said. "I'll take it. Lily, you won't regret it."

"I know I won't," she said softly, touching his cheek.

 _Pips' home..._

He was in anguish. He was angry. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. How could she not remember him? He didn't know what to do. Was he to get her to fall in love with him all over again? It had been difficult the first time. This time, however, there were no obstacles besides her memory loss. He would be persistent. He'd be her best friend. He'd find a way to get her to remember. He had to. He just couldn't picture life without her in it as his partner.

 _In the forest..._

He opened his eyes. Things were a little blurry, but he could make out certain things. He noticed he was lying on something soft. He felt his chest and found the wound that took him down. He groaned as he tried to sit up. He gave up after a while. The struggle wasn't worth it. He wondered where he was. Nothing seemed familiar. He thought about his love and wondered if she was sad. He wondered why it was so hard for him to get up. Then he heard someone at the entrance. He turned to look, but it was all a blur. He tried to speak but he couldn't.

"It'll pass," a voice told him reassuringly. "Good to see you're awake. About time." The person came closer to him, and suddenly she was very clear in his vision. He gave her a weak smile.

"Hi, Sandy," Rose said cheerfully. "Welcome back."

 _To be continued..._

 **This is where I leave you! Don't worry. I have a whole other story planned. Thank you for reading, and please review so I can hear your thoughts/suggestions!**


End file.
